


Write The Way Into His Heart!

by chxmomile



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS as the Literature Club members, Childhood Friend!Kim Taehyung, F/M, based from the game doki doki literature club, basically everyone x reader, but without ME, do what you're told, high school!au, in the end it will be all the same, jokes on you, no., reader is female, the game is amazing seriously, what should you do?, would i disappear?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxmomile/pseuds/chxmomile
Summary: Thanks to your childhood-friend and neighbour, Kim Taehyung, you become the newest member of the Literature Club now. Nothing will go wrong,Right?[DDLC!AU][On Hold]





	1. 1.0: Hello!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First things first, i'm really nervous here, it's my first time publishing a fanfic. Do leave some critics because i need those to improve! My English dictionary is also limited so.. I'm sorry for the repeated words..?  
> I recommend you to play the game first, it's free don't worry!  
> And please do take the warnings on the game seriously.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the story!

Hello, I’m Kim Namjoon!

 Welcome to the Literature Club! I heard from _Tae_ that it’s your first time joining a club. I’ll make sure you’re comfortable here, it’s the leader’s job to make the members comfortable with each other!

Let’s start with knowing _a bit_ of the members, yeah?

 

**_Kim Seokjin_** - _hyung_ , he’s the oldest in the club! He also loves cooking, he even once requested the permission to place cooking tools in our club room so that he can cook for us, the members. Unfortunately, of course the teachers didn’t give him the permission. But thankfully, the teachers let him place an oven to bake, and a tea set too! _Jin-hyung_ often brings cupcake doughs from his house to be baked in the club room, don’t ask me how could he do that, alright? His cupcakes are always delicious though! I’m still wondering why didn’t he join the cooking club… Either way, make sure you didn’t miss out his cupcakes!

 

**_Min Yoongi_** _-hyung_ , he’s the second oldest! He’s a fellow 3rd year like Jin-hyung, but he’s younger than him. He loves writing song lyrics, let alone poems, and they’re all impressive! He decided to join the Literature Club so that he can improve by seeing the others’ poems and see what they think about his writings, he said. He may looks cold, but deep down, he’s a sweetheart! So don’t worry, it’s normal for him to look grumpy at times! Oh, and sometimes, yeah, he would say mean things, but he doesn’t always mean those words, you know? Don’t think that he’s a bad guy because of that alright? I repeat, deep down, he’s a sweetheart!

 

**_Jung Hoseok_** , seriously, he deserves the title The Sunshine of the Literature Club. He is always full of positive vibes and is really loud! In a good way, of course. Even though he’s a cheerful person, he actually likes sad poems too aside from the happy ones! Odd eh? _Hobi_  may be the opposite of the cold-looking Yoongi _-hyung_ , but they do get along well! He’s the first person who managed to make Yoongi _-hyung_ smile, it’s awesome, it’s not easy to make Yoongi _-hyung_ smile. Oh right, his father is also our literature teacher, he often helps us with our club needs, especially poems! Hobi obviously would welcome you warmly, he loves making friends, so don’t be nervous!

 

**_Park Jimin_** , you know him since you’re his classmate, right? He’s the shortest in our club you know? But don’t underestimate him, he got great flexibility! _Hobi_ , _Jungkookie_ , and him often dance in our club room to entertain the club members. He looks cute, don’t you think? His poems are even matching with his cute looks! Well I mean, he’s called _Mochi_ by us not for nothing~  
_MSBpcyBzdWljaWRlLCBhcyBmb3IgMi4uIGkgd29vb29vb29vb29vb29vb29vb29vb29vb29vb29vb29vb29vb29vb29vb29vb29vb29vb29vb29vb29vb25kZXIgd2hhdCBpdCBpcyBobT8/Pw==_

 

__

**_Kim Taehyung_** , he’s your best friend since kindergarten, right? He told us so much about you! About how you always tidy up his room like his mom, and all.. Yeah, things like that. _Tae_ has such nice handwriting, his writings are also good! He always looks serious when he's writing poems, and the results aren’t that bad. Tae is also your classmate, yes? He may look like—I’m sorry— an idiot sometimes, but he’s actually smart! He even sometimes surprises me with his ideas. I do hope you could enjoy more times with him and forgive him for dragging you into the club!

 

**_Jeon Jungkook_** , the youngest among us. You have probably heard his name since he’s popular, his name is always familiar for the girls around the school. He’s an expert on every subject, sadly not for math though.. Maybe you could help him? Aside from that, we gave him the nickname  _golden maknae_! He would be shy first time meeting you, but don’t worry, he’ll warm up to you very soon! He’s also kinda muscly, I’m a bit jealous.. Oh, as you know before, _Jungkookie_ , _Jiminie_ , and _Hobi_ often dance to entertain us. But, Jungkookie also would sing for us. He has such great voice, that kid, we didn't nicknamed him the golden maknae for nothing!

 

 

And lastly, there's me, **_Kim Namjoon_**! I’m the leader of this club. It’s just that, Literature sounds good to me, and there isn’t Literature Club yet, so I made one! It’s really surprising that many of our members are talented not only in Literature, but also Music, like Jungkook.. He would do great in the Music Club. Kinda wonder why they choose my club though.. But eh, we’re _humans_ , it’s normal to have more than one talents, right? I’m a second year, the classmate of Hobi, I’m still younger than him by a few months though.

 

I’m looking forward for you to be in our club! Please don’t be worried because you’re the only female member here, we’ll make sure we’re not making you uncomfortable and all. You can open up with us, alright? Your secret is always safe with us! _SSBtZWFuIGl0J3Mgbm90IGxpa2UgdGhlcmUgYXJlIG90aGVyIHBlb3BsZSB0aGFuIHRoZSBuaW5lIG9mIHVzIGluY2x1ZGluZyBIb3Nlb2sncyBmYXRoZXIgcmlnaHQ/IE5vIG5lZWQgZm9yIG1vcmUgdGhhbiBvbmUgc2lkZSBjaGFyYWN0ZXJzLCBIb3Nlb2sncyBmYXRoZXIgaXMgZW5vdWdoLg==_

See you later, (Y/N)!

 

_-Best regards, Namjoon._


	2. 1.1: Joining the Literature Club.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is an airhead and you must go to the Literature Club classroom because of that.
> 
> No regrets, maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my, this took a pretty long time.  
> i'm sorry! i was ill for several days and then homeworks are joining in.  
> it was horrid.
> 
> i'm also sorry that this chapter contain repeated words, i'm not joking when i said my english dictionary is limited, sadly.  
> and there are probably many grammar errors, i'm seriously sorry!
> 
> since the next chapter will be filled with poems, either i willn't write the poems, or... i will make a poem for each one of the members. i can't write poem that well though.. let's just see on the next chapter!
> 
> that's it? enjoy the chapter!

_“Heeeeeeeey, (Y/N)!!!”_

I turn to the source of the shout just to see a boy running toward me, waving his arms in the air like he doesn’t care about his surroundings, which he is. It’s also odd how our neighbours never complain about how loud he is, nevertheless, we’re thankful for that.

 

That boy is **_Kim Taehyung_** , my good friend since we’re still kindergarteners and my neighbour who lives beside my house. Believe it or not, we’re always in the same school **_and_** class since we became friends, coincidence I think. We used to walk together on days like this, but as high school started, _Tae_ would oversleep more frequently, and I would be too lazy to wait for him. Seeing him running like that makes a part of me screams just to run away from him. But in the end, I just idle in front of the crosswalk, waiting for him. He eventually arrived and stands beside me, miraculously didn’t pant at all.

 

“Aren’t you like… Tired after running like that?” I only got a shake of his head, motioning a _no_ , as an answer.  He showed his iconic box smile to me, I swear, have this boy feel tired at all? It’s rare for him to look tired unless he’s sick. “Let me guess, overslept?” He’s now smiling awkwardly, obviously showing the signs of _yes_ as an answer. “I’m sorry.. It’s a habit of mine.” I rolled my eyes but Tae just pouts, _cutely_.

 

“Just— Let’s go now. Don’t want to be late, right?”

“Don’t try to sound mean now, (Y/N), you don’t have that in you.”

I only ignored him. I cross the street with him following after and make our way to school. As we draw near, the streets become more speckled with other students, most of them are happily chatting to each other.

 

“By the way, (N/N)…” I had to jerk my head up to Tae because he’s... taller, than me, I give him a questioned hum. “Have you decided on a club to join yet?” I think about it again for a while, but just like always, I have the same answer. “I told you many times Tae, I’m not interested in joining any club. I haven’t been looking either.” It seems like Tae’s expression is always the same when I answer questions about clubs like that, he looks disappointed and sad at the same time, like a _lost puppy_.

 

“But you told me you would join a club this year!”

“Did I…?” I think he’s right, since I would dismissively go along with whatever he’s rambling about, I never thought he would talk about it.

Tae likes to worry a little too much about me, when I’m perfectly content just getting by on the average while spending my free time on games or anime.

 

“Yeah! I was talking about how I’m worried that you won’t learn how to socialize or have any skills before college. Your happiness is important to me!”

 

Look, I’m not lying at all when I said he likes to worry about me.

 

“What are you, my dad?”

 

“(YYYY/NNN)…”

 

“Okay, sorry.” Taehyung sighs before continuing his rambling,

 

“I.. know you’re happy now, but I’d die at the thought of you becoming a NEET in a few years because you’re not used to the real world. You trust me right? Don’t make me keep worrying about you…”

 

Now it’s my turn to sigh, again. His words can be kinda deep sometimes I can’t help but feel bad for him worrying about me, it must be hard obviously, I know that he can’t help it. “Alright, alright.. I’ll look at a few clubs if it could makes you happy. No promises though.” Tae perks up a little, I can tell he feels more happy than before by the shines on his eyes, don’t get me wrong for staring him right into his eyes, please. “At least promise me you’ll try a little.” I only nod, Tae lets out a cheerful noises, as I start to regret my decision.

 

I just hope it’s the right decision…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The school day is as ordinary as ever, and it’s over before I know it. After I pack up my things, I stare blankly at the classroom’s wall, looking for a bit of motivation. Suddenly _clubs_ just came in my mind. Tae wants me to check out some clubs, so I guess I will start with the Photography Club or Anime Club?

 

“(N/N)? Hey, (N/N)?” Tae’s out-of-nowhere voices startled me out that I nearly fell out from my chair. He must have approached my seat while I was pacing out. I look around, earning the fact that we’re the only ones remaining in the classroom. “Are you spacing out? About clubs isn’t it?” I had to remind myself on this situation that Tae is actually pretty keen when it comes to _people_ so I willn’t just blurt out questioning as to how could he know about that.

 

“Why don’t you go to your club instead of, you know, _visiting_ me?”

 

“You were spacing out, and I was about to convince you to come to my club.”

 

“What?”

 

“What??”

 

“Repeat your sentence just now, Tae.”

 

“ _What_?”

 

“That’s a word. Before that one.”

 

“ _You were spacing out, and_ _I was about to convince you to come to my club_? _”_

 

I sighed deeply. I don’t know as to why today feels more tiring than any other days, maybe it’s because clubs? Yeah, it must be clubs.

 

“Tae..”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“There is no way I’m going to your club.” After he heard that, Tae pouts, it’s clear that he looks disappointed and annoyed at the same time right now. He’s actually the vice president of the Literature Club. Not that I was ever aware that he had any interest in literature. I bet he only did that because he thought it will be fun to help start a new club, knowing he likes to help everyone without hesitation at all.

 

“I’m going to the photography club.” “Oh c’mon now (N/N), please? “ “Why do you care so much about which club I’m gonna join anyway?” Tae startled a bit, he looks more nervous now. He tries to let out a word but nothing came out, it’s just a bunch of ‘ _uhh_ ’s. This goes on for around 30 seconds I assume.

 

“I-I kind of... promised the club yesterday.. . that I would bring a new member which is you… And _Jin-hyung_ made cupcakes and everything…” My right eye somewhat twitched, maybe it’s because I feel kinda annoyed toward him. I sigh yet again, when I stare at him, _that lost puppy_ look is plastered on his face again. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep!” I can’t really tell if he is that much of an airhead, or if he’s so cunning as to have planned all of this out.

 

“Fine. Say thank you to the cupcakes because they’re the reason I’m going to your club, for now.”

 

“Yes!! Let’s go then!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And thus, today marks the day I sold my soul _~~to the devil~~_ for a cupcake. Thank you cupcakes.

I follow Tae across the school and upstairs, a section of the school that I once—maybe twice— visited, being generally used for third-year classes and activities. As we arrived in front of the Literature Club room, Tae eagerly swings the classroom door.

 

“Hey everyone! I brought the new member!” Before I could object to his sentence just now _( because I’m not a member yet! )_ , a loud thud came from a certain boy with his black hair being side-parted who sat on a chair on the very left of the third row. He literally face-plants on his desk. It wasn’t long until various screams start to fill the classroom— Including mine.

We approach him, some of us are sitting on the chair near his, but there are also some of us who stands circling around him. I’m standing by the way, and Tae sits on one of the seat.

“Are you okay?” I ask him when the screams start to faint, the other members seem like to be more calm now than before. The boy—whose name is _Jungkook_ from what I catch from of their shouts— lifts his head slowly, he nods without looking at me at all, his face is as red as tomato, it must be hurt, kissing the table without wanting to.

 

Me and the others assumed that Jungkook is alright, until blood came out from his nostrils.

No, we didn’t panic like before.

Somehow.

 

“You’re not fine _Jungkookie_ , hey, _Jiminie_ , can you accompany him to the infirmary?” The one with blonde hair, _Namjoon_ , said to the orange-haired one, _Jimin_. Now, Jimin is one of the popular guys on our school and me and Tae’s classmate, we don’t talk much though, but Tae does. As for Namjoon, he’s not my classmate, but he’s also popular for his skills on English and we _never_ talked before.

Basically, they’re popular, that’s why I know them. How can I not when people around me often talk about them?

 

Don’t worry, I didn’t fangirl over them _that_ much.

 

Jimin nods as he slowly gets out from the classroom with Jungkook whose right hand is covering his nose. I heard Jimin saying something to him about not to jerk his head up for a while until his nosebleed is treated before they leave the classroom.

 

After that, the classroom is serene, I look around the class, observing each members in the room.

 

There’s Namjoon who is standing near the seat beside Jungkook’s, a guy with dark brown hair and a wide smile who sits beside Tae’s. Another guy but with light blonde hair and… a grumpy face, seat is beside Jungkook’s. Yet another guy but with more lighter brown hair, standing beside Namjoon. Then Tae.

I’m not good with boys, so it’s hard to describe the appearances of _the strangers_ , I’m really thankful that they have different hair colors though.

 

But wait, are all of the Literature Club members boys?

 

“So.. _(Y/N) (L/N)_ right? Tae told us so much about you.” Namjoon chuckles, the others nod, except Tae with his face starting to redden. Before Tae could say anything though, the guy with the light brown hair cuts him off. “Welcome to the Literature Club, (Y/N)! We will make you comfortable here, I’m **_Kim Seokjin_** by the way, you can call me **_Jin_** for short, no need for formalities. Wait a second, let me take the cupcakes. Namjoon, introduce everyone to her, would you?” Then _Jin_ wanders off to the microwave that is not really far from the seats near us, how come I didn’t notice the microwave though? Ah right, Jungkook.

 

“First of all. Please don’t be alarmed because we’re all… Boys,” Oh Namjoon have the mind-reading ability now? “You look tensed after you look around, and it’s normal for girls to be alarmed if she’s surrounded by literally 7 men, though in this case, 5 boys because Jungkookie and Jiminie are out to the infirmary, but still, we wouldn’t do anything bad to you, mark my words.” Namjoon smiles, his dimples are showing. I have to admit that he looks cute, I’m obviously lying if I say the opposite. I understand why many girls are head over heels for him now.

 

“Secondly, I’m Kim Namjoon, nice to meet you! The cheerful-looking one other than Tae is **_Jung Hoseok_** , you can call him **_Hobi_**.” He points to the obviously happy looking boy, _Hobi_ responds with a wave of his hand and a wide smile still adorning his face.

“The sour-looking one is **_Min Yoongi_** _-hyung_.” “Who are you calling sour-looking?” The entire attention are at _Yoongi_ , the light blonde one, now, except for Jin who is still busy with the cupcakes in the oven. It is silent yet again for a while, even Namjoon looks a bit terrified. “Ah… I’m telling her the truth, hyung.” Yoongi rolled his eyes, his expression didn’t change at all from the _sour-looking_ one. Scary.

“W-Well, anyway, the one with orange hair who left not long ago is **_Park Jimin_** , and the one who had nosebleed is **_Jeon Jungkook_**. You probably know them since they’re pretty popular here. An important note for you regarding Jungkook. He’s kinda… _scared_ of girls, so it must take a pretty long time for him to warm up to you, so please understand, alright?”

 

Ah... to be honest, I have heard Jungkook’s name, but never talked to him. Maybe I’ve seen him maybe I haven't, I don’t know. As for Jimin, he is my classmate so yeah, I know him.

 

I nod understandingly. I stand up then turn to all of them.

 

“I really want to say nice to meet all of you but... Jungkook and Jimin aren’t here, and I already know Tae, so… it’s nice to meet 4 of you.” I bow politely, I can feel their happy faces and okay, I admit, there’s also a scary one. I noticed that Namjoon was about to say something but Jin interrupts him by half-shouting.

 

“Yoongi, please rearrange the desks here. Namjoon— Nevermind, Hobi, you make the tea please. Namjoon, you can help Yoongi rearrange the desks.” Hobi nods as he goes off to make some teas as Jin commanded, Yoongi groans annoyedly before he stands up then rearranges the desks with Namjoon. They slowly rearrange the desks as a table, they placed another chair on my left side, then another 2 chairs on my right. In front of me are 4 chairs.

 

Tae sits on my left, on my right is Yoongi. Namjoon sit in front of my seat. Leaving 4 more seats. I’m still feeling awkward, and fiddling my fingers is what I always do when I’m feeling like that. Then not long after, Jin proudly marches back to the table with a tray covered with foil.

 

“Ta-dah!” He placed the tray on the center of the table, then he lifts the foil of the tray to reveal 8 cupcakes decorated variously, the colors of the icing are of course different, there are even ones who have black icing, _wow_. He sits on the chair beside Namjoon, in front of Tae. The others are amazed, including me, and Yoongi. Even Tae’s jaw dropped. Then not long after, Hobi arrives with a decorative tea set, there are a teapot and 8 cups. He carefully places the teacup in front of each of us before setting down the teapot next to the cupcake tray.

 

He nearly dropped the tea set after his eyes catch the sight of the cupcakes. I mean, he was trembling  after he saw the cupcakes. Then Hobi sit on the other side of Namjoon’s seat, in front of Yoongi.

 

“Your cupcakes never fail to amaze us, hyung!” Tae happily said, the others including me nodded in agreement.

“Thank you, Tae—“

 

Then the door suddenly banged open, startling all of us.

 

“OH STARTED WITHOUT US!? RUDE!” It was Jimin, with Jungkook behind him literally fidgeting. Then Jimin furiously sits on the seat beside Yoongi, Jungkook follows slowly, he sits in front of Jimin.

 

“Excuse me? We haven’t even had a single bite yet because you interrupted us.” Jin is literally sending Jimin glares right now, and it’s Jimin’s turn to be fidgeting. “Are you okay, JK?” He then turns toward Jungkook who nods shyly, Jin nods knowingly

 

“Now that you’re both are here, what are you guys waiting for? Eat the cupcakes!”

 

The first one to grab the cupcake is the enthusiastic Hobi, then everyone follows.

 

“Ish dewicious!” Hobi talks with his mouth full and has managed to get the green icing on his face. It seems like the others are already eating it. I turn my cupcake in my fingers, looking for the best angle to take a bite. Then I accidentally stares at Jin. He is also staring at me, as if he is waiting for me to eat it.

 

Then I finally bite down the cupcake. The icing is sweet, does he made it himself?

 

“This is delicious. Thanks, Jin- _oppa_!” I don’t know why I called him that, it’s just sort of came out from my mouth. It seems like that word is the reason why the members are startled, especially Jin. “A-Ah, sorry, it slipped out.” Jin shakes his head and gives me a reassuring smile. The other members finally shrug the accident off.

 

Then something, just come out in my mind and I can’t hold the urge to ask it.

 

“I was wondering.. How do you guys keep a whole tea set and a microwave in a classroom?” “Thought you would ask that, the teachers gave us the permission.” It was Yoongi who answers my question. “Jin-hyung once requested to place a cooking set, but the teacher suggested a microwave instead. He accepts it.”

 

“He doesn’t fully accept it at first actually, he’s literally furious after he discussed the thing with the teachers.”

 

“I thought we have a deal to not talk about that in front of (Y/N).” Then all of the members laugh, the laughs are infectious that I also laugh too.

 

“Hey, (Y/N),” I turn to the one who called me, Namjoon. “What made you consider the Literature Club?”

 

“Oh…” I was afraid of this question. Something, something tells me I shouldn’t tell Namjoon that I was practically dragged here by Taehyung.

 

“That’s.. Well, I haven’t joined any clubs yet, and Tae seemed really comfortable here, so..” “That’s alright, don’t be embarrassed. We’ll make sure you’re comfortable here, okay?” I nod. “It’s the president’s job to make the members comfortable in the club.”

 

After that, the other members are chatting happily. Seeing the sight make my heart warm, it feels like I’m in a family reunion.

“Um, hey, (Y/N),” Jungkook called me loud enough that make the entire members’ attention put toward him. He looks like he’s fidgeting for a second but he finally continues, “What kinds of things do you like to read?” Then the entire attention are at me, they are practically demanding for an answer.

 

“Uhh… I’m not sure. I like books with math or puzzles in it, two in one is nicer."

 

“You can do math!?” Jimin half-shouted, I nodded unsurely but when I turn toward Jungkook again, his eyes are literally shining. “Then, can you help me with math!?” Now, I don’t master Math that much, but how can I say no to a shy man who bravely said that?

 

“Sure.” After that, Jungkook didn’t say anything anymore, he just smiles then eat the rest of his cupcake. “Aww look at our Jungkookie, finally putting a move on a girl~” Jimin teased and the shy Jungkook is back, he effortlessly tries to covers his face by looking down to his cupcake but it fails because I can see his cheeks redden.

 

Ah, I nearly forget about _something_ important.

 

“Guys, there’s one problem.”

 

All the attention are at me, then Namjoon simply asked, “And what’s that?”

 

I gulped before I bluntly come forth with what’s been on my mind the entire time.

 

“I never said I would join this club. Tae may have convinced me to come by, but I never made any decision. I still have other clubs to look at… and… um…” Then I lose my train of thought. All the boys are staring back at me with dejected eyes.

 

“O-Oh, sorry..”

“We’re.. sorry.”

“…And what?”

“But…”

“I thought...”

“(N/N)…”

“And I thought I will finally have an actual female friend on school…”

 

That’s it, I regretted what I just said.

How am I supposed to make a clear-headed decision when it’s like this!?

 

“…Okay, I’ve decided, then,

I’ll join the Literature Club.”

 

One by one, the boys’ eyes light up, I guess I took the good choice.

 

“As expected from (Y/N)!” Tae hugs me out of nowhere that I nearly fell out from my chair. I noticed that everyone sigh in relief. Well, I did take the good choice.

 

“Then that makes it official! Once again, _Welcome to the Literature Club (Y/N)!_ ”

 

“Y-Yeah thanks— Tae, stop!” All of the members chuckles as Tae let go of me.

 

 

 

 

“Okay. I think with that, we can officially end today’s meeting on a good note. Everyone remember tonight’s assignment. Write a poem to the next meeting so we all can share!” Namjoon looks over at me once more. “(Y/N), I look forward to seeing how you express yourself.” Namjoon ends his sentence with a smile, I nod shyly.

 

Thinking about poem, can I really impress Namjoon and the others with my writing skills?

I already feel the anxiety welling up inside me.

 

Meanwhile, the others continue to chit-chat as Jin and Hobi clean up their food.

 

“Hey, hey, (Y/N).” “Yeah?” “Since we’re already here, do you want to walk home together?”

 

Oh, that’s right, Tae and I never walk home together anymore because he always stayed after school for clubs.

 

“Sure, might as well.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With that, the two of us depart the clubroom and make our way home. The whole way, my mind wanders back and forth between the seven boys.

 

Taehyung,

Jimin,

Namjoon,

Jungkook,

Jin,

Hoseok,

And Yoongi.

 

Will I really be happy spending every day after school in a literature club? Perhaps I’ll have the chance to grow closer to one of these boys— ah I didn’t sound like the people who literally head over heels over the boys, right?

 

 

 

"(N/N)? Hey (Y/N)?"

 

"Y-Yes?"

 

"Why are you spacing out all of a sudden?"

 

"Umm... Nothing, c'mon."

 

 

Well, I’ll just need to make the most of my circumstances, and I’m sure good fortune will find me.

 

And I guess that starts with writing a poem tonight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Words have been chosen!_ **

****

 

 

 


	3. 1.2: First Day. [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is your first day on the Literature Club! First days are always fun, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be divided into two parts!

_“Hi again, (Y/N)!”_

 

I was about to sit on my seat after greeting the others until Namjoon’s voice made me jump a little bit. I turn beside me to find Namjoon standing firmly, a soft smile adorned his face.

 

“Did I scare you?” Well I’m obviously lying if I say no right? So I nod slowly while letting out a ‘yes’. “Sorry, you seem fun to mess with, in a good way.”

 

“Um… Is that a compliment or…?”

“You can take that as a compliment.”

“Alright, thank you I guess…”

 

So, yeah, I’m back to the Literature Club. I was the second last to come here, the last one being Namjoon. I just arrived myself. I’m confused as to why I didn’t notice Namjoon before though, because he arrived not long after I did, he must be like, walking behind me.

Everyone is already hanging out, there’s Jungkook talking with Jimin and Tae already, Hoseok and Yoongi together just like yesterday.

 

Jin, who sits beside my seat, turns his head toward me and Namjoon. Namjoon decided to sit on the seat on my right side.

 

“Wow, it’s weird to see you come late, _Joon-ah_.” A grunt that is loud enough for me to hear came out from Namjoon’s mouth, I only ignore it. “Oh and (Y/N), thanks for keeping your promise. It’s not everyday we see a normal girl like you wanting to join a club— ah, correction, it’s not everyday we _want_ a girl to be in our club. Well, what can I say? You’re uniq—“

 

“Don’t you think you’re making her uncomfortable already, _hyung_?”

“Shut your mouth up, Yoongi. I haven’t finished the important word yet.” Yoongi sighs then he’s back talking with Hoseok. “No offense though Jin- _hyung_ , I think Yoongi- _hyung_ is rig—“

“You’re unique, (Y/N). Remember that.” Jin cuts off Namjoon then proceeds to give a flying kiss toward me,  I let out a little laugh, I don’t know why, it automatically came out from my mouth. Then after that, I sit on my seat after standing a bit longer because Jin... flirted with me? Yes. He flirted with me, that must be it.

 

“Don’t worry guys, (Y/N) always gives it her best as long as she’s having fun. She helps me with homeworks—even chores without even me asking.” All the boys turn to Tae then at me, if looks could speak or even shout, then probably I’m already bombarded by a bunch of _demanding-an-explanation_ questions right here and right now. I can see Jungkook’s mouth muttering a ‘ _How dependable_ ’.

 

“It’s just that Tae’s room is really messy it’s distracting me, and he almost set his house on fire once.”

 

“What’s with the _Kim_ s and setting their houses on fire.” Jimin said, he looks like he’s holding his laughter. “Ah right… Now that I remember it again, Namjoon _-hyung_ and Seokjin _-hyung_ told us that they almost burned their houses down.” Then Jungkook follows, he also looks like the same as Jimin; holding his laughter. Yoongi and Hoseok seem satisfied. But different from the four, the Kims; Seokjin, Namjoon, and Taehyung, are wearing the same exact expression, annoyed, especially Seokjin. I want to laugh imagining each one of them accidentally did something that would set their houses on fire, that would be funny but ironic at the same time.

 

“Ah but, it seems like Taetae-hyung and you are good friends, (Y/N). I might be a little jealous.” It was Jungkook who said that. “Don’t be, _Jungkookie_! You can also become good friends with (Y/N)!” Taehyung said loud enough for the entire member to hear that.

 

Jungkook’s response is… awkward to say it _roughly_. He proceeds to fiddle his uniform blazer, his cheeks start to redden and he also looks down on his feet.

 

“ _H-Hyung_ …”

“Yes?”

Tae seems really oblivious to the weird situation he just put me into. Before I could speak out though, Tae cuts me off.

 

“I nearly forgot! Jungkook even brought you something today!” I notice that Jungkook flinched after he heard Tae said that, this poor boy, how can he handle someone like Kim Taehyung? Even sometimes I would be tired because of him.

Jungkook’s face also got redder than before, beads of sweat start to form on his forehead. When I observe the surrounding, all of the members look like they want to squish the hell out of Jungkook, except Yoongi who is trying his hard to look calm even though it’s not that effective.

 

“ _T-Taetae-hyung!_ ”

“For me? Really?”

“U-Um… Not r-really…”

 

“Aww, don’t be shy!” Tae pats Jungkook’s shoulder in a comforting way. But it looks like it’s not helping him to calm down _at all_.

 

“I-It’s really nothing…”

 

“What is it, if I may know?”

 

“N-Nevermind! I-It’s not a big deal r-really— _Taetae-hyung_ made it sound like one…”

 

I can tell that Jungkook’s mind is a mess right now. Trembling body, face as red as a fresh tomato, he can’t even look straight into anyone in this room’s eyes.

 

“Oh…? Sorry, Kook, I wasn’t thinking…” Tae apologized, Jungkook only nods, but there isn’t any sign that he calmed down at all. I guess it’s time for me to step up.

 

“Hey it’s alright. I wasn’t expecting anything in the first place, so any nice gesture from you is a pleasant surprise. It’ll make me happy, no matter what.” It’s really obvious that the boys are really expecting Jungkook’s reply, they’re literally staring at Jungkook with curious stares. ”Is that so…?” I nod confidently.

 

“Ok… Well, here.” Jungkook reaches into his bag and pulls out a book— a comic book. “I didn’t want you to feel left out, _noona_. This is one of my collection, so maybe we could… um… read it t-together?” How can Jungkook accidentally being so cute? And… Oh, this is a romance comic.

 

“Thank you, Jungkook! And, oh, you can call me (Y/N) like before actually.” I said as I enthusiastically take the book and put it inside my bag. Jungkook sighed in relief then a bunny smile formed on his lips.

 

Now that everyone’s settled in, I expected Namjoon to kick off some scheduled activities for the club. But that doesn’t seem to be the case.

Tae and Namjoon are having a cheery conversation in the corner.

Yoongi and Hoseok are also doing the same.

Jin—

 

“Ah-!”

 

Just uttered an exasperated sigh from within the closet, seems like he’s annoyed because of something. I approach him, in case he needs a hand.

 

“Jin- _ssi_ , you okay?”

 

“Oh, (Y/N). Yeah, I’m just a little bit mad because _freaking_ Taehyung yet again misplaced his books. And it’s not only one to two books, there are so many!” Jin groaned, but he suddenly looks like he just realized about something important. “Drop the _–ssi_ , (Y/N). You can call me normally.”

 

“Okay... Jin. So, uh, can I help?” Jin slides a bunch of stacked books and boxes across the shelf, then he smiles.

 

“Of course! You can separate comics or other books that are mixed with baking and cooking books. I’ll put them to their places later.”

 

“Wait, cooking and baking books?”

 

“Yeah, those are mine. Oh, and maybe you could look for _Mary Berry’s Baking Bible_? That is such an important book and someone just misplaced it, oh my god I’m gonna kill whoever did that.” I nod, and Jin smiles yet again. After that he continues to take some comics that are surely mixed with the cooking books.

 

I randomly took out a book, and wow, I’m really lucky.

It’s the book Jin was looking for, what’s the title again?.

 

 

“Jin! I found the book!— uhh— Mary Berry’s... Baking Bible!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Let’s just say that he is really happy.

Now we’re both done, it doesn’t take pretty much time surprisingly.

 

“So, now what?”

“How about reading Baking Bible?”

“Hu-“ But Jin already grabs my arm and pulls me out of the closet, his right hand is holding the book he talked about. After that, he takes a seat against the wall, beneath the windowsills. He pats the ground next to him softly, signaling me to sit there.

 

“Aren’t chairs would be more comfortable?” I said as I take my seat beside him. Jin shakes his head before answering back, “Chairs wouldn’t work. We can’t read at the same like that.” “Why’s that?” “It would be hard for us to read this together.” “O-Oh, right.”

 

I didn’t expect that I would be sitting this close to him, but not that I can say it’s a particularly bad thing.

 

Jin finally opens the book. And we are immediately greeted by pictures of cakes, there are also guides to make them of course. I look at Jin, and it seems like he’s really enjoying this.

 

“Hey, (Y/N), do you prefer Mint or Red Velvet?” He suddenly asks me which made me flinch a little. “I think both flavors are nice.” Jin nods understandingly then he goes back to reading the book, I join him.

 

Few minutes passed and seriously, I’m craving for cakes. Maybe I will buy a slice of cake on the way home or something.

 

“Are you bored?”

“Not at all, I’m enjoying this actually, Jin.”

“That’s a relief, it’s not everyday I meet people like you saying things like that in this school. I can feel that you said it honestly.” Jin’s face scrunches up a little, it’s like he isn’t really satisfied with the fact that he just stated. “It’s just that many students would judge me for having cooking and baking as my hobbies. I can’t even keep those books on my room.”

 

“What? Why?”

“My dad… sort of doesn’t like me take a liking to something regarding cooking and baking. But at least the books are safe here, in the club room.” Jin smiles, but it’s not the cheerful and _full of confidence_ smile he always puts on, it’s more like, a _sad_ one. I completely understand though, having a parent who doesn’t support your hobbies is painful. My mom was also like that, but it’s a long story. “You were probably wondering why am I not in the cooking club, right? Well there you go, that’s the reason. Yoongi suggested me to join the same club as him, Literature Club. And I didn’t regret joining this club at all. I love everyone, they didn’t judge me like the others, The Literature Club feels more like a home than my actual home.” I only nod slowly, I never thought that Jin would feel like that, and here I thought my life is already worse enough.

 

“And, you know (Y/N)? You’re—“

 

“Okay, everyone!” Namjoon’s kinda loud voice cuts him off and made us jump a little, I can hear an exasperated sigh coming from Jin who is slowly closing the book, then he stands. “Are you all ready with today’s poems?” Various aggrements are heard from the others.

 

When I stand up, Jin is already standing beside me, arms crossed. “Could your timing be any worse?” But the others only laugh, especially Namjoon. “Sorry, hyung, I just need to make sure we have enough time. Though you look cozy over there with (Y/N)!”

 

“Hey don’t tease me like that, I’m older than you!”

 

“Okay, okay, sorry again.”

 

And again, the others laugh but Jin only rolled both his eyes, just then, I felt taps on my shoulder. “(Y/N).” It is Jin, he used his left hand to poke my shoulder, then his right hand is handing me the book— I seriously don’t remember the complete title of the book, I only remember it is called _Baking Bible_ , so let’s just address the book that way. “Yes? What’s wrong, Jin?” “Take this home with you.”

 

_Wait, what?_

 

“Um, pardon?”

 

“Take this home with you. Maybe you could learn some of the recipes and then try to bake it together with me.” His confident smile is back, I nod happily as I take the book from his grasp. “Thank you.” I walk to where I put my stuff and carefully slip the book into my bag.

 

When I’m done, I am yet again surprised by Namjoon’s presence suddenly being close to me. Good thing I didn’t flinch. “So (Y/N), Did you remember to write a poem last night?” “Y-Yes.” Now that I think about poems, I couldn’t find much inspiration since I’ve never done things like these before. Namjoon nods understandingly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Now that everyone’s ready, why don’t you find someone someone to share with?”


	4. 1.3: First Day. [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally share the poem with the boys!

Tae lets out a happy noise before rumbling his hand into his bag to pull out his poem, the others also did the same. I notice that Hoseok and Yoongi’s are on A5 sized blank papers while the others are loose leaf sheets that look like have been torned from a spiral notebook. Since I sit near Namjoon, I can already see his pristine handwriting.

 

I took out my paper, worry starts to consume my mind.

 

_Calm down, (Y/N), calm down._

 

Let’s show the poem to Jin first, I’m curious about his opinion about mine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I didn’t expect Jin to be having that serious look on his face, especially while staring into my poem. Is there something wrong with it?

 

Minutes passed, more than enough time for him to finish reading it. Then suddenly, Jin raised his head on the same level as mine, staring at me with a proud smile.

 

“You did a great job! It’s only your first day here and you already aced the poem!” Jin said as he bounce a little, he seems really happy.

 

“Really? Thank you, Jin.” I can’t help but also smile, it’s not often for me to get compliment other than from Tae. Jin nods then he give me a thumbs up that successfully made me smile wider. “Can I look at your poem?”

 

“Sure, here! To be honest, I’m actually not that good at writing poems… Go easy on me.” Jin gives me his paper, I look at him with a ‘ _are-you-serious-?_ ’ look. “It should’ve been me who said that, Jin.” “Well, yours are good, not like mine!” I roll my eyes, then proceed to read his poems while Jin is still holding mine.

 

**_Sweet & Fluffy_ **

****

**_Candies are sweet_ **

**_Cupcakes are fluffy_ **

**_Cheesecakes are also fluffy_ **

**_But do you know what’s sweet and fluffy at the same time?_ **

****

**_~~You~~ _ **

**_~~Jimin~~ _ **

**_Me_ **

****

 

Is it wrong for me to say that this is funny? And the fact that he wrote ‘ _You_ ’ and ‘ _Jimin_ ’ but decided to scratch them and change it into ‘ _Me_ ’ makes it more funnier.

I hold my laugh but it doesn’t really successful since it came out as a grin, I bet I look more funny than Jin’s poem right now. But to be honest, even though it’s short and funny, it’s well-made in my opinion.

“Ridiculous, right?” I finally let out a chuckle while patting Jin’s shoulder a little to cheer him up. He’s right though. “Yeah, but it seems awesome at the same time.” Jin’s face lights up, his face broke into a confident smile again.

 

“Anyway (Y/N), your poem reminds me of someone because it’s basically… perfect.” He gave me my paper, I took it and at the same time, I’m looking at him with pure confusion on my face.

 

“What? Who?”

 

“Me.”

 

I left him to share my poem with Yoongi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yoongi- _ssi_?”

 

“What?” I kinda regret that I chose Yoongi to share my poem with after Jin, he looks like he hates me. It makes me sweat a little from nervousness.

 

“U-Um, can we share poems?” His expression looks like it loosen a little, he nods as he hands me his paper with his right hand while I also give him my paper. Before I read his poem though, I inspect his expression first.

 

It’s not really different from before though, it’s still the cold-looking one.

But sometimes, he would nod slightly.

 

“This is pretty well written, I thought yours are gonna be crappy and all.” He hands me back my paper as I took it and placed it under his paper.

“T-Thank you. Let me read yours.” He nods again, I finally read his poem. His handwriting is really simple and neat that it instantly makes me comfortable to read on.

 

**_The Brown Piano_ **

****

**_Do you remember?_ **

**_We used to play the piano together._ **

**_Fingers on top of the white keyboard._ **

**_Pressing them flawlessly._ **

****

**_How could you leave me so easily?_ **

**_I thought we were true lovers._ **

**_Maybe fate is jealous of us._ **

**_That it forced us to separate._ **

****

**_While the other mementos are gone,_ **

**_The brown piano is still here with me._ **

**_Always reminds me of you._ **

**_Of us._ **

****

****

It’s pretty emotional… I never thought that Yoongi is the type who would write poems like this, guess you really shouldn’t judge a book by it’s cover. Talking about pianos… Tae once told me that Yoongi can play piano really well, is this based on his experience?

 

“Hey, Yoongi-ssi…”

 

“What?”

 

“Is this about you and your ex-lover?” I look at his surprised look that later changed with that usual straight expression of his. He sighs. “That’s not your business.” I flinch, he’s right, so I ( _maybe awkwardly_ ) let out an ‘oh’ before giving back the paper to him, he takes it carefully.

 

I was about to bid him a goodbye because it’s time for me to change partners for sharing the poems, but he stopped me just by saying,

 

“I’ll tell you about it soon.” I only smile and nod, then I make my way to Hoseok.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, (Y/N), wanna share?” Hoseok lifts up his paper. I nod approaching him closer. “What a coincidence, I’m also thinking about sharing with you, Hobi.” Hoseok smiles, he hands me his paper and I do the same, we both take each other’s papers in the end. Hoseok’s eyes are literally observing my poem.

 

Minutes passed, he’s finally done.

 

“This is good! Do you have any experience on literature or something?” I simply shook my head. “You sure?” I nod. “Unbelievable. But eh, how about you read my poem now?”

 

I nod again, then I read his poem without making a sound.

 

**_Sunflower_ **

 

**_Sunflowers, are just like sun._ **

**_They shine._ **

**_They’re bright._ **

**_But if you don’t take care of them enough._ **

**_They eventually wither._ **

****

**_Just like humans._ **

**_If you don’t look after them enough._ **

**_They may take the wrong path._ **

**_And maybe, just maybe,_ **

**_They will paint the world crimson red._ **

****

 

Okay, we really shouldn’t judge a book by it’s cover.

 

“This sounds creepy somehow, I like it.” “Thanks. Well, I like something creepy related, even though I can’t stand creepy games.” I nod understandingly, I can’t help but smile over his sentence just now.

 

“Let’s hang out someday to talk about _creepypastas_ , how about that?” I offered, Hoseok nod enthusiastically.

 

We give each other our paper back, I wave at him, he also do the same before I approach Namjoon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, (Y/N), here to share poems with me?” Namjoon is as sharp as always, so I only give him a smile and a nod. He also smiles, giving me his paper. I also give my paper to him.

 

His eyes are wide for a second, then he smiles, and it repeats for a pretty long amount of time. When he’s done, he gives my paper back with a smile yet again.

 

“It’s amazing! You didn’t choose the wrong club, I guess.” He laughs slightly. “Go ahead, read mine, maybe it would be interesting for you?” Without saying anything anymore, I read his poem silently.

 

 

 

**_Brick Wall._ **

****

**_There’s a brick wall in front of us._ **

**_But why can’t everyone other than me and him see it?_ **

**_Why are we the only ones who can see the wall?_ **

**_Are we that special?_ **

****

**_I wonder everyday._ **

**_What’s behind the brick wall?_ **

**_Is it full of monsters?_ **

**_Or maybe, it is only void?_ **

****

**_I don’t know._ **

**_We don’t know._ **

**_But I’m desperate to find out._ **

**_What, or who is behind the brick wall._ **

 

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“It’s really different from the others. Yours are more mysterious, I like it Namjoon. And, um, thanks for the compliment.” I give his paper back, he only leans on his chair while laughing. He must be really cheerful, huh. “Thank you, (Y/N). Everyone on the club often say the same thing as you. And your welcome!” I nod slowly, and again, he smiles. How many times have I repeat the words now? I didn’t count.

 

“Go ahead, share with others!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh, this is pretty good!” That’s Jimin, and yes, after I came to Namjoon, I decided to share my poem with Jimin. His face lits up before handing me my poem, I take the poem then I proceed to read his poem that he had given to me.

 

 

**_Bubbles_ **

****

**_With a bubble stick on my right hand._ **

**_I blow the bubble._ **

**_It forms into a ball shape._ **

**_I like balls._ **

****

**_But I like bubbles more._ **

**_I can pop and make them disappear anytime._ **

**_I really like it._ **

****

****

It’s really cute in my opinion, his poem looks like it was made by a child. Jimin isn’t really different from Jin, they like to make simple and ordinary poems.

 

“Truth is, I can’t write poems really well.” Jimin said, scratching his head, his expression shows that he’s actually nervous. “And here you are already being awesome in the first day, I’m jealous.” I only laugh, Jimin also follows.

 

“Well your poem actually peeked my interest, if it’s not that interesting, I wouldn’t read it ‘til the end.” I smiled at him, my right hand giving him his poem.

“I should be changing partners now, thanks for sharing your poem with me, Jimin!”

 

“Your welcome!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Next is Taehyung, my paper is already on his hand, in fact, he’s already observing it. He looks like he’s forcing himself to be serious because his expression says so.

 

“Just as I thought! You’re awesome at this, (Y/N)!” Taehyung half-shouted, giving me my paper back. “I bet everyone says the same thing, right? I mean, hey! It’s your first day and you already created a masterpiece that is better than Jimin’s!”

 

“I CAN HEAR THAT!” Jimin, who is currently sharing with Yoongi and is pretty far from us, shouts. Taehyung laughs like he didn’t do anything wrong.

 

“His poem is still interesting enough for me though.”

 

“That’s unfair! Check mine and then pick who is better between me and Jimin’s!”

 

I nod, then I proceed to check out his poem.

 

****

**_I can’t take it anymore._ **

**_The wound just get deeper._ **

**_And deeper._ **

**_Yet more deeper._ **

****

**_People say that you will be happy_ **

**_If the person you love is happy._ **

**_Even though they’re with someone else._ **

****

**_But why didn’t I feel happy at all?_ **

**_Instead, it makes my heart feel like it’s burning._ **

****

**_I don’t like it._ **

**_I just want to disappear._ **

 

 

“Wait, you're not depressed aren't you?” I can see Taehyung flinch for a second, and he looks nervous. More nervous than Jimin was before. The question just came out from my mouth without my permission.

 

“No?”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Of course, don’t worry about me.” Taehyung shows me his usual box smile, it’s cute I must admit, he doesn’t change at all. “So which is better? Is it mine or Jimin’s?”

 

“Both, I like both poems.”

 

“What? So unfair!” I pat his shoulder since my hand probably won’t reach his head.

 

“It’s better than to choose one, Tae. Well, I’ll go to Jungkook now, yeah?”

Taehyung nods, I immediately make my way to Jungkook.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jungkook- _ah_.”

 

“O-Oh, yes?”  When I poked Jungkook’s shoulder, he immediately tensed, and maybe he got more tensed when his eyes found out the one who poked his shoulder. Wait, his cheeks are also awfully red.

 

“Wait Kook, are you alright?” Jungkook flinches, and oh my god his face is red. Like, as read as a fresh tomato. Is he really that bad with girls? I should probably fix that problem. “I-I’m o-okay, u-um— Just c-call me J-Jungkook. K-Kook i-is a bit u-uh, y-you know, um—“ “Ok, ok, _Jungkook_. Calm down.” Jungkook proceeds to calm himself down by inhaling then exhaling the fresh air in the classroom. “O-Okay I’ve calmed down a-a little b-bit, s-so, I’m guessing y-you want to share poems w-with me?”

 

I nod, then he gives me his paper, I do the same to him.

 

 

**_My World._ **

****

**_It was all black and white._ **

**_White leaves, black woods._ **

**_White sky, white pillars._ **

**_Black shoes, black butterflies._ **

****

**_But you._ **

**_You bring colors into my world._ **

**_Just by waltzing into my life._ **

****

**_The white leaves are now green._ **

**_The white sky is now blue._ **

**_The black butterflies are now more colorful._ **

****

**_What magic did you use?_ **

**_It’s really wonderful._ **

**_Please stay with me._ **

 

It’s sweet. Somehow, I feel that my cheeks are more warm than before. The last sentence magically got me blushing like an idiot. I stare at him who is still focusing on my poem, I decided to save my opinions after he’s done.

 

And after some minutes he let out a relieved sigh then a small— but soft—smile.

 

“It’s well-made, it’s your first time right?” I only nod. “It’s wonderful, seriously.” I look at him dumbfounded, it’s just, he didn’t stutter at all like usual, not like it’s a bad thing though.

 

“Thank you, and by the way, your poem has some romantic feeling in it, is this perhaps about your girlfriend or—“

 

“I-It’s about m-my crush.” And he’s back to stuttering. That’s cute, he’s like a little child admitting to his mother that he develops special feeling to his crush. “You have a crush!? Hey, you must tell me who it is, maybe I’ll help you!” I smiled widely while Jungkook fidgets. “M-Maybe l-later.” “Aww, alright, that’s okay. I completely understand. Here.” I give him his paper back as he gives mine back too.

 

Before I want to go back to my seat after saying goodbyes with Jungkook though, Jungkook stopped me by grabbing my wrist, I turn to him with a confused look.

 

“U-Um, let’s talk about—uhh—the comic that I gave to you, um—l-later if you’re not busy.”

 

I give him a smile.

 

“Sure.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

All the members are already tidying up their tables, I already did too because Namjoon said that we will be dismissed.

 

“I guess that marks today! Thank you for participating again! I’m really happy that yet again, we can gather together like usual. And (Y/N), thank you for joining The Literature Club.” All of the members turn toward me, all of them are holding a smile on their faces. I nod happily then I bow.

 

“Don’t forget your poems, and see you guys tomorrow!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, hey (Y/N).”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You look… close with Jin-hyung, I think he loves you.”

 

I’m currently walking home with Tae after buying two bubble teas for ourselves. I was drinking my bubble tea casually. Unfortunately, Taehyung broke that sentence and forced me to change it into ‘I choked on my bubble tea’. So yes, _I choked on my bubble tea_.

 

“W-Whoa— I’m sorry, are you okay!?” He gently pats my back. I bet people are already staring at us right now. I only nod as an answer and I can see that Taehyung lets out a relieved sigh.

 

“Why did you think like that, Tae?”

 

“Well um, you look… close?”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Y-Yeah.”

 

“I’m also close with you, does that mean you also love me?” I swear I’m not blind, after that question was out from my mouth, Taehyung’s face gets red, and I think his body also trembled a little? “O-Of course! I love you as my friend!” I only nod at him, of course _, why did I even thought that he loves me more than a friend? Ridiculous_.

 

Then after that, It was silence until we nearly reached our houses. He stops me before asking,

 

“Can I ask you something, (Y/N)?”

 

“Of course, hurry up, I want to take a bath.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Do y-you prefer walking home with me or… J-Jin-hyung?”_

 

_**A choice has been made!** _


	5. 1.4: Upcoming Festival [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival is coming! But uh-oh, seems like there are some objections over Namjoon's idea...

**_[71 out of 76 chose Taehyung]_ **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

 

I didn’t walk with Tae this morning. He surprisingly woke up earlier than me, and the thing that annoyed me a little is that the fact that he didn’t wait for me. But knowing Tae is my good friend, I can’t stay mad at him for a long time, because I used to not wait for him, so here I am walking through the corridors to go to the club room with Tae rambling about how he doesn’t understand what our math teacher said when we’re in class.

He looks happier.

I think it’s an effect from yesterday?

Long story short, I chose Taehyung. I mean, isn’t it obvious? He’s my childhood friend, not that I hate Jin though, in fact I kinda like him as a friend. But Tae holds a special place in my heart.

I still remember the smile that he gave yesterday.

_I even got butterflies in my stomach._

 

 

 

 

 

When we arrived in front of the door, there are already shouts and other loud noises coming from inside, I was about to knock the door, but Tae cuts me off by suddenly opening the door.

 

And the class is pretty different from before.

 

The chairs and tables are moved and stacked to the sides of the classroom, creating a pretty wide space on the center, and there is Jungkook surrounded by the boys—except Tae of course, he’s with me. Oh and Yoongi too, instead, he reads a book while sitting near the corner of the class—, b-boying.

 

_Wow, wait what?_

 

I’m stunned, Taehyung also freezes beside me. The others stare back at us like they just got caught cheating by their teachers. But Jungkook still continues.

 

“KOOK, (Y/N) IS HERE!”

 

“Wha— _OW!_ ” Jungkook was about to stand up but his head— it hits the corner of a table, even though the table is already on the side of the classroom. All of us immediately come over to him, asking him the same question, about his condition. “No, no, I’m okay, _hyung_ , _noon_ — uhh— (Y/N).” Even though he said that, he still hisses while rubbing his head. “And here I thought I’m the clumsiest one, guess it changes if (Y/N) comes in, huh.” Jimin chuckles while helping Jungkook to stand.

 

“I think (Y/N) likes it, Jungkookie. She actually looks amazed when she came in, you know?” Hoseok joins, there are some chuckles in the middle of his sentence.

“Oh— Yes, I actually enjoy it.” I smile toward Jungkook whose face is now red, no one told me the fact that he can b-boy, especially when the Jungkook that I know is easy to get shy. I remember that on the first day, Namjoon did say about Jungkook being scared of girls, though. “You should do that often in front of me Kook.“

 

“Do you want Jungkook to suffer from embarrassment, (Y/N)?” Jimin laughs, while Jungkook is sending glares at him.

 

“What? No. I don’t want anyone in this club die.” “But we will in the future, right?” Taehyung said, both my eyes widen in surprise since I didn’t expect for Taehyung to say things like that, it seems like the other boys are also as surprised as me. After the sentence Taehyung just said, the whole club are surrounded by silence, it is until Taehyung’s ‘ _ow!_ ’ finally breaks the ice. Jin is the one behind his hurt noise. “Don’t say things like that, better enjoy your life before thinking about death.” “But, _hyung_! We don’t know when we will die.”

 

“Oh my god, why are we suddenly talking about dying? Ridiculous.” It’s Yoongi who said that, a psychological book is on his hand, his eyes don’t seem to be leaving the book at all. “It’s uncomfortable, why don’t we just talk about the festival coming in around like 5 days?” I can see Yoongi glaring at Namjoon while closing his book, while Namjoon awkwardly smiles.

 

“Yoongi- _hyung_ is right, let’s talk about the festival. But uh let’s arrange the tab—“

 

“Sitting on the floor would be better, Namjoon- _hyung_!” Tae chirps, he also raises his right hand, an expression full of excitement can be seen on his face. When Namjoon looks around with a face that asks for permission of all the members, we nod, not really synchronized though.

We all sit on the floor forming a circle, I can see Tae and Jin having an argument as to who should sit beside me, they can sit on the seats on both of my side though… Well, it is until Yoongi took the seat on my left. In the end, Tae sits on my right side, on Tae’s right side is Jin, his face holds an annoyed expression.

 

 

  

 

 

“No offense, but it’s not like we could pull of something good in a few days. We’ll just end up embarrassing ourselves instead of getting any new members.” Yoongi suddenly speaks up, our attentions are focused on him. “I told you to not be pessimistic, Yoongi- _hyung_!” Hoseok slaps Yoongi’s shoulder—he didn’t do that in a harsh way, don’t worry— while Yoongi only rolls his eyes.

“But Yoongi- _hyung_ is right… We only have 5 days to prepare. It’s not enough.” It’s Jungkook, he doesn’t stutter like he always does before, I’m relieved. “Don’t worry, we’re going to keep it simple.” Namjoon soothes, some of us still have that worried expressions on our faces though. It doesn’t surprise me since worry is not something you can get rid of that easy, especially when it comes to club performances on festivals, well in this case, school festival. “Decorations would do. Actually, Jiminie has been working on posters and I’ve designed some pamphlets we can give out during the event.”

“That sounds nice and all but uh… That doesn’t tell us what we’re actually going to be doing for the event.” Hoseok says, it looks like he’s the most calm amongst all of us. “Oh— I think I missed it, sorry. We’re going to be performing!”

 

“Huh?” is the only word that came out from our mouths, like— all of us literally lets out the same word., but with different tones. I can hear the happy tones from Hoseok and Taehyung, the annoyed one from Yoongi and then the confused ones from Jimin, Jin, and Jungkook. It’s also visible from their expressions. I myself said the word with a confused tone.

“Well, yes, we’re going to be having a poetry performance! Each of us are going to choose a poem to recite during the event. But the cool part is, we’re also going to let anyone else come up and recite poems too!” I can see Jin frustratedly massages his forehead. “Jimin’s putting it on all the posters in case anyone wants to prepare ahead of time.”

 

“Bad news is, most of the posters are still on my house.” Jimin says.

 

“Wait, you didn’t already start putting the posters up did you?” Jin asks with a worried tone.

 

“Uhh, _we_ did. Is it a bad idea?"

 

“It’s actually not, but, oh my god, I didn’t sign up for this!”

 

“I agree with J-Jin-hyung!” Jungkook suddenly bursts, making me flinch a little.

“Hey guys, don’t worry… We’re going to be fine!” Taehyung assures, despite the situation, he and Hoseok still manages to put on a happy smile, well, we have different reactions to Namjoon’s idea though. “We’re the only ones responsible for the fate of this club! We can also inspire others with our performance!” Namjoon nods in agreement, mumbling a _thank you_ toward Tae.

“And the more people who perform, the better we’ll be able to show everyone what literature is all about! It’s about expressing your feelings, being intimate with yourself.” Namjoon continues, he ends his sentence with a reassuring smile. “We can do it guys. You guys want to inspire them to find the same feelings that brought you here in the first place, do you? We all know that deep down, we want to do it.” I finally say something, and that’s pretty useful I guess. I can feel Tae grabbing my right hand, squeezing it tightly. I give him a questioned look but he just smiles and then lets it go.

 

“Ugh… A-Alright, I’ll do it…” Jungkook’s sentence earns him a hug from Taehyung— _I didn’t even notice Taehyung moved from his seat at all, geez._   Jin follows, “I think it doesn’t hurt to try.” Jin’s sentence is followed by a sigh. When Namjoon stares at Yoongi, everyone do the same, including me.

 

“What?”

 

“How about you, Yoongi- _ssi_?” I get to ask that question first before the others could. Yoongi rolls his eyes again before answering,

 

“Not that I have any other choice, count me in.”

 

Namjoon sighs in relief, smiling happily. “That’s everyone then. Thank you, guys. _We’ll surely do fine_!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Now, to the main event discussion!”_


	6. 1.5: Upcoming Festival [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members finally recite their poems to each other for the upcoming festival!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually haven't fully revised this... so i'm sorry if there are some typos!

“I want each of you to choose a poem of yours, we’re going to practice reciting them in front of each other.”

 

“N-Namjoon- _hyung_!” Namjoon’s proud smile was immediately replaced by a confused look of his, all of us are turning to Jungkook. I don’t know how many times should I say this, but his face is red yet again. He also seems like to sweat a little. “T-That’s just too sudden…”

 

Before Namjoon could answer though, Yoongi cuts him off.

 

“Not trying to sound rude, but how do you expect to do it in front of bunch of strangers, when you can’t even do it in front of us?” Yoongi has his pair of hands crossed. If this is a video game, I would perfectly sure that all of us would have this sweatdrop thingy on our temples. “What he meant is that don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” Jin said, while giving glares toward Yoongi. Jungkook only grumbles while looking down, I’m worried that he’ll pass out because of the embarrassment that he can’t handle soon. I hope it will never happen.

 

“I’ll start off to help everyone feel a little more comfortable. How does that sound?”

 

“Hey, hey, _hyung_! Can I go next?” Taehyung, already back on his seat, enthusiastically raises his right hand. Pure happiness plastered on his face. Namjoon nods, earning a ‘ _yes!_ ’ from Taehyung. “I’ll go after Tae, then!” Hoseok joins in, he also has the same expression as Taehyung does, and Namjoon nods once again.

 

Namjoon stands up, approaching the table where his bag is located, he’s taking out a notebook from it. Then when he’s done, he sits on his seat again.

 

“Let’s see…” Namjoon flips through his notebook to search a specific poem for his to recite. When he stops on a certain page, Namjoon stands up again, his notebook is hold by both of his hands.

 

“The title of this poem is _Creatures_.” Namjoon coughs then he begins reciting his poem. His clear, relaxed, and confident voice surrounds the room. To top of it all, his inflection is pristine. He really knows how to apply emotion behind each line he recites, bringing the words to life. No wonder he’s the leader here.

 

Is this something he’s done before, or is he simply a natural?

 

I decided to glance around me.

 

Everyone has their eyes on Namjoon. Everyone look amazed, even Yoongi. I mean, Yoongi doesn’t really show the amazed expression but his eyes say it all.

 

Just when my eyes set on Namjoon again, he already finishes his recitation.

 

All of us applaud. Namjoon exhales relievedly as he show his smile. He goes back to his seat. Not really goes back though— because he’s already standing on his spot the entire time when he’s reciting his poem.

 

“That was good, Namjoon- _hyung_! As expected from our leader!” Jimin chirps, Jin who sits beside him, nodded in agreement, he looks really pleased. “I agree. Your poem is getting interesting lately, is there something who motivates you more than before? Or maybe, _someone_?” I can perfectly see Hoseok glances at me and he just— _wiggles_ both his eyebrows and of course I know what it means. No, I don’t want to say it. I just roll my eyes.

 

“Thank you. Well, yeah there is someone who makes me work harder on the poems, but that’s a secret of course. I can’t just let you guys tease _her_ because of it.”

 

“Oh, it’s a _she_? Must be (Y/N).”

 

“Wait, why me?” I glared at Hoseok but he only laughs casually while Namjoon only grins amusedly. I can hear Taehyung sighs beside me, but when I stare at him, I think, he doesn’t even notice that I’m staring at him so I just shrugged it off. “T-Truth to be told, you’re different from the girls we’ve seen a-around, (Y/N)…” Jungkook ends his sentence with a smile directed to me, his smile this time, seems more comfortable and… sweet? I just can’t describe a person _perfectly_ you know, because, I’m not that social butterfly anime protagonist who literally befriends everyone in the school or even befriends their enemies, I don’t even have enemies to start with.

 

Geez, why am I talking about it now?

 

“So, Taehyung, it’s your turn, right? Wait— Your face looks kinda red, are you transforming into a strawberry?” Yoongi points his index finger to Tae, who jumped slightly as if he just came back to his senses, no wonder he didn’t notice I was staring at him before, he actually paced out.

 

“Wait, I have a joke for th—“

 

“Seokjin-hyung, no.”

 

“No need to be that rude to me, Jiminie.”

 

 

“Um, g-guys? T-Taetae- _hyung_ i-is gonna r-read his poem.” Jungkook tried to scold them, keyword, _tried_. Due to his stutter it didn’t sound really serious. No offense though. His expression also looks like he’s angry, but do you know that it actually came out as an _angry bunny_ expression which is cute? No wonder he’s popular amongst the girls in this school.

 

“Wait, wait— Can I actually go first?” Jin raises his hand, we all turn toward him, I’m really surprised since that one day where he said that he’s not comfortable with his own poems because it sounds ridiculous. But it’s really good to see him like this. When we look at Taehyung, he also looks surprised but later an excited expression plastered on his face and then he nods. Jin nods too before he stands up on his seat and took a folded paper out of his uniform blazer’s pocket which I’m sure of— is his poem.

 

“You keep your poem inside your pocket?” Yoongi asked with a ‘ _are-you-serious?_ ’ tone.

 

“I actually wrote this in class before, instead of listening to the explanation of _Mr. Jung_ , I wrote a poem instead— And no, please, Hobi, don’t tell Mr. Jung that I didn’t listen to him, literature is the last period and I was getting sleepy too so I can’t think clearly.”

 

 

“That means you wrote your poem without thinking clearly?”

 

“Yes. I just wrote what’s in my mind and turned it into what I think a poem is.”

 

“Oh my God.” Namjoon chuckles. “Alright, please continue, Jin- _hyung_.”

 

 

Jin lets out a deep breath and then he stares at his—now unfolded— paper. I can see his eyes sometimes glance toward us but it eventually set on his paper. He looks confident, I would say he’s confident but, the sweats on his temple betrayed him.

 

“Uh— The title is, um, _Us_. Us as in subject, not the country.” I’m not joking, I thought the poem was about the United States.

 

Despite Jin looking nervous, he still managed to finish his poem without stuttering. It would be hard for me to be in his position because I’m also not used to read something when literally more than two people are watching me.

 

As he continues his recitation, I can hear that he sounds more and _more_ comfortable that a thought came to my mind, and that is, _he’s good_. His voice matches the poem, the poem is about a person who talks about how happy he is when they’re together with their friends. The theme is kinda cliché, but I don’t even know how, but Jin delivers it with such uniqueness.

 

Then he finished.

 

Everyone is amazed just like before. But, oh, Yoongi actually shows an actual amazed expression this time, cool.

 

“Um, was it… Bad?”

 

But no one answers, I’m sure that they were caught off-guard by his recitation. I guess it’s up to me, now?

 

I applaud.

 

Everyone joins me afterward, when I accidentally glanced at Namjoon, he looks like that one proud father on his child’s graduation.

 

Jin lets out a deep relieved sigh as he sits on his spot.

 

“I w-was really amazed that I f-forgot how to clap, that’s actually c-cool, Jin- _hyung_.” Jungkook commented. I noticed that his stuttering has been reduced, which is a good thing.

 

“Thanks.” The new side of Jin that I have just seen right now— The really nervous looking one where his face is just all red, even his ears. And he just scratches his cheeks with his index finger slowly.

 

 

 

 

And so it goes on.

 

Taehyung went after Jin, his poem is called _Snow_.

 

Hoseok with his poem called _Dandelion_.

 

Yoongi was about to go next but surprisingly, Jungkook got fired up so he got up first, his poem was called _Photograph_.

 

Yoongi followed with his poem which is called _Library_.

 

Jimin with his poem called _Sea_.

 

And then lastly, me. Goodness, my poem is not as awesome as theirs that I don’t even want to say it’s title. So let’s just jump forward.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We already did great! We just need more confidence, especially Jungkook, you really did great, don’t worry!” We still sit like before, forming a circle. Is it wrong to feel like a kindergartener again? I miss those times, you know. “As for the festival, we’ll finish planning it tomorrow, and then we’ll have the weekend to prepare. And then, Monday, is the big day! Make sure you guys didn’t stay up late, I don’t want you guys to have this gloomy auras following you because guys are still sleepy and all, alright?” We all shouted a yes in unison which earns a satisfied smile.

 

“I can’t wait!” Taehyung cheerfully stated, I hope he listened to Namjoon because, he’s a night owl. “Don’t stay up late, alright, Tae?” He turns toward me and nods eagerly, he really looks like a child despite his age.

 

I glance around. There’s Yoongi and Hoseok discussing some things, Jungkook playing with his own fingers while mumbling something who seems to be repeated, Jin and Jimin are also discussing some things. Namjoon is looking down to the floor, he seems like to be thinking about the festival, or maybe anything else? I don’t know, I’m not a mind-reader.

 

Then suddenly, Namjoon claps once, gaining everyone’s attention.

 

“Okay, let’s set the chairs and tables back to their places before we go back to our houses!”

 

We do as Namjoon told us.

 

But everytime I try to lift up the chairs or drag the tables, the boys would stop me from doing so and just say something like, _I don’t want you to get hurt_ , which is actually sweet. I’m really lucky to have a chance to join this club.

 

So I only put my items back in my bag and just wait for the others to finish their job. If you think I don’t feel guilty, then you’re very wrong, my hands are really itchy to just touch the tables and chairs then drag them into their original spots. The boys’ bags are already tidy so I don’t have many choices, so I checked my bag.

 

When I’m busy checking my bag though, someone poked my shoulder.

 

I turned back.

 

It’s Yoongi.

 

 

 

“Um, Yoongi- _ssi_?”

 

“Put away the honorifics, please.”

 

“O-Oh, okay, uh, Yoongi. Um, what’s wrong?”

 

He sighs, he looks around before asking me,

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s really hard for me to ask you this, but well, I need your help to improve. So, mind practicing with me this Saturday? Uh, Hoseok will join.”

 

His face got red, which is really, really rare since I never see him like that.

 

Should I accept it or not?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_[Please make your choice!](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/10646339/Chapter-3-2-Accept-it-or-not) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> choose wisely!


	7. 1.6: Short Discussion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue to discuss some things with the other members again!

 

 

_System Update!_

_What’s new:_

_Less Choice-making Situations_

_Bad Ending_

_Alternate Ending_

_Rare CGs_

_[ Revamped ] Character’s Reaction Over Your Choice_

_TmVXIFJPIHVURSBBZERFRUVFIEVFIGVydEVFRUQ=_

**_[Close]_ **

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_~~Oh, dear… you’re really close… please hurry up…~~ _ **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_[ 44 out of 50 people chose to Accept ]_ **

****

_“Sure, I’ll help you. Saturday… Tomorrow, right?”_

_“Yes, let’s just meet up on the school’s gate, at 8 am. We’ll go together to a café nearby so that we can practice more calmly. I mean, I would invite you to my house but… I’m afraid that you’ll think I’m a creep or something.”_

_“Well, let’s just go to your house. Hobi will be there too right?”_

_Yoongi’s face scrunched up, but it came back to normal not long after._

_“Yep. Is it really okay?”_

_You nodded, Yoongi follows._

_“Alright. Thanks.”_

 

“Aw, man… I’m the last one to arrive…”

 

“Oh, Namjoon, don’t worry, I just walked in too.” I wave to him, hoping that it could calm him down, he looks kinda sad. He glances toward me and smiles.

 

“I’m not surprised Joon… What were you doing this time?” Seokjin, from beside my seat sighs. He folded his hands below his chest. Um… He looks like a father scolding his son, in a motherly way? That sounds right.

 

“Uhh, problems with cooking class, I was being held from going out from the class before I’m done with the cooking, hell.”

 

“You can ask for my help you know? Which part you don’t understand?”

 

“I don’t want to bother you, _hyung_ …” Namjoon scratches his neck in an awkward way, wow why does it feel like I’m watching a BL Movie— okay, that sounds really, really wrong. Then Namjoon sits on the seat in front of me, placing his backpack on the chair then sits on it.

 

While Namjoon and Jin continues to bicker, I look toward Hoseok and Yoongi, sitting pretty far from us, chit-chatting happily like always. I always wonder how can they get to be so close? Are they childhood friends?

 

I move my seat toward Taehyung, which is behind me. Oh would you look at that, he paces out.

 

“Tae?”

 

“O-Oh yes, um, what?” He really paced out just now…

 

“Can you tell me more about, Yoongi and Hoseok? It’s just that um, they look so close, I’m really curious.” Taehyung goes silent for a few seconds then he answers, “Well, they’re childhood friends, so no wonder they look really close each other.” He smiles at me, but somehow, that smile looks forced. I only nod then went back to my original position.

 

“Hey, you know? I’m really excited for the festival!” Jin suddenly chirps, making me, Namjoon, and Taehyung flinch a bit. “But, you were complaining yesterday, _hyung_ …?” Taehyung looks really confused more than us do. Jin nods then proceed to answer us, “Well, you know I don’t mean our part. Like, hey, festival is a whole day of school where we get to play and eat all kinds of delicious foods!” Jin claps like a happy seal, he also smiles so wide. Well, that’s good, at least he’s not really worried about our performance.

 

Before I know it, Yoongi and Hoseok already stands near us. Jungkook and Jimin too.

 

“Anyway, how about we read our poems again? Then we can discuss about our tasks to do for the festival. Like creating pamphlets and all, well, that’s Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung’s job. And mine. Jin-hyung, Hobi, and Yoongi-hyung can practice your poems.”

 

“But, Namjoon- _hyung_!”

 

“No buts, Taehyung.”

 

Is it just me but I saw a lightning spark between their stares at each other? Like you know, those cliché thing where it appears because they’re mad at each other and all.

 

“Ugh.” Taehyung pouts, fiddling with his finger. I sigh as I pat him on the head, not saying anything even after I done that. He doesn’t question me too, so, eh.

 

“Well, I already plan to practice with Yoongi and Hobi at Yoongi’s house, so… Yeah.”

 

“We can go together to Yoongi’s house, (Y/N). I know his house.” Jin speaks up, I only nod. “Oh, right, Jin-hyung knows my house, you both can actually go together, Hobi’s house is next to me, no need to worry.”

 

“But how will Jin come to my house?”

 

“I know Taehyung’s house and the fact that he is your neighbour so…” Jin shrugs then gives me a ‘ok’ gesture with his right hand. I giggled over his action.

 

 

 

 

 

 

We continue to discuss. Not all of our conversations are interesting. But one thing that Namjoon said to me when I was about to go home is still ringing on my head.

 

_“There’s a demon near you. Please, be careful.”_

And the fact that Taehyung said something similar to it, scares me more.

 

Why… is it getting weird and weirder as it goes on?

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You got a secret poem! Read it?_

**_[Yes]_ ** _[No]_

**_Oh, my dear angel,_ **

**_Please wait for me._ **

**_For we will be together forever and ever._ **

**_Don't reject the fate, because you can't._ **

 

**_C'est de ta faute, tu me rends fou._ **

**_Dimanche sera un bain de sang, croyez-moi ❤_ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he cut it.  
> he forced me to cut it.  
> i'm sorry.  
> he said that he's really annoyed.


	8. 1.7: Practicing! [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally start to practice with Jin, Yoongi, and Hoseok!

**_System Update!_ **

 

**_What’s new:_ **

****

**_Normal CGs [Are pointed by the CGs being slightly colored red]_ **

**_Rare CGs [Are pointed by the CGs being slightly colored blue]_ **

**_All Normal CGs and Rare CGs can be unlocked if you manage to unlock all the endings [Because we want you guys to be given a reward for managing to finish all the journeys!]_ **

**_Chosen option’s effects toward your relationship with the members will be informed at the end of the / next day_ **

****

 

**_[We’re deeply sorry because we forgot to add these on the last update! We hope you can enjoy the game more. Sorry for the inconvenience over the sudden maintenance. Thank you!]_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s finally Saturday.

 

Exactly 7.30 am.

 

I’m waiting for Jin to come pick me up. Yesterday, Taehyung said that Jin will pick me up at around that hour, good thing is, I’m used to wake up early even though sometimes I would break the rules when I was about to sleep and stay up late instead.

 

I only wear a white shirt with black stripes, a black short, and a pair of sandals. Oh, and a backpack. It’s… Yes, maybe for many people it’s way too casual, but what can I say, I don’t want to be troubled by the clothes, comfort first, comfort second, looking good third. It’s quite hot too, if it’s as cold as winter I’m probably be covered with many layers of clothes, we all know that.

 

Not long after, a honking sound from a car that— wow, since when does this car stopped in front of me?

 

The front seat window sliding down slowly, revealing Jin, with a smug. What was that for, Mister?

 

Okay I should probably stop asking myself some ridiculous questions that only Jin can only answer those.

 

“C’mon, get in!”

 

 

 

 

 

The entire ride was awkwardly silent. Trust me, the only time Jin spoke to me was when he offered his jacket which is actually placed on the middle seat of his car. I rejected it at first, but he insisted that my short is too revealing so I took it.

 

And now I go out from his car with his jacket tied around my waist, hoping that Yoongi and Hobi didn’t know that it’s Jin’s jacket.

 

Yoongi’s house is, I must say, really minimalistic. It’s really satisfying too see, the walls are peach-colored and then there are bushes and pots of flowers around his house. Does he live with his mother or he basically loves flowers? Not gonna complain, it’ll be really unexpected despite his cold personality. But Namjoon said that Yoongi is actually caring, okay I’ll take that instead.

 

His house has a gate and, is not locked, that’s actually inviting some criminals to go in and steal some things or maybe kidnap him.

 

Jin is about to knock on the door but got immediately cut off by Hobi who suddenly opened the door. I could see him flinch over _‘the-suddenly-opened-door’_. 

 

 

 

“You nearly gave me a heart attack, Hobi.”

 

“Us, you nearly gave _us_ heart attacks, Hobi.” I corrected Jin, Hobi only laughed and then apologized. He then welcomes us in.

 

Inside the house is more simple yet elegant, the living room is dominated by the color white and black, the fake plants are not included, it would be scary if there are some black and white plants in here, would be considered as poisons instead of decorations.

 

Hoseok leads us to a room— I don’t know what room it is, there is no label or tag or something on the door just like our school’s doors, so I’m not gonna conclude that it’s Yoongi’s room.

 

Hobi knocks the door twice and without getting an agreement from the person inside—which is of course should be Yoongi, I’m talking based on my logic, here— he opened the door, revealing Yoongi sitting on a piano stool, he seems like to stop playing based on how his fingers froze after pressing whatever key is it, it’s not really visible from here. His back is also kinda facing us. 

 

 

 

He smirks afterwards, I instinctively turn toward Jin and Hoseok. Jin rolls his eyes while Hoseok give him an annoyed look. “Excuse me, pal, I already knocked on the door twice.” Hoseok speaks up, Yoongi nods as if he understands. I’m used to Tae doing the same thing to me so I know that Yoongi looks like he only nodded to end the conversation immediately. So, conclusion: Yoongi doesn’t care about what Hoseok said. That’s kinda rude, I feel bad for wanting to laugh.

Yoongi stands up from the stool, approaching us.

 

“Let’s go to my room then.” We followed him from behind, I was the one who closed the door since I was the last one to follow them. I don’t know what makes it so funny, but I nearly laughed when I realize that Yoongi’s room is just beside the room we were in not long ago.

 

We entered his room.

 

My eyes instantly locked on the giant  _Kumamon_  doll on his bed.

 

Oh, this was sure unexpected for me.

 

“In case you’re wondering why he has a _Kumamon_ doll, he’s a fan of it. Oh wait, let me correct that, he’s a _big_ fan of it.” Hoseok said as if he just read my mind. I just nod, still amazed by how big the doll is though.

 

We sat on the floor _( covered with a fluffy white rug )_ , after I untie Jin's jacket, Yoongi suddenly threw me a small blanket. Of course I’m confused, he threw it to me out of nowhere. When I was about to question him about it, he already answered me, of course, cutting me off.

 

“We’re boys okay? We have hormones, cover that legs of yours.”

 

Oh.

 

“Uh, okay, thanks.” Yoongi nods then he takes his binder from his bookshelf, without standing once. We already have our notebooks too. “Wow, Yoongi, that’s the sweetest thing you've done to a girl after a long time.” Jin spat, he also laughs a little, earning him a glare from Yoongi which is the reason why he suddenly stopped laughing, I guess.

 

Let me ask myself a question though.

 

What’s with the boys and reading my mind, or cutting me off?

 

It was fine at first but as time goes, I start to think that I don’t deserve this kind of treatment, okay?

 

“So, who will go first?” I said, the boys exchange some glances toward each other, even tried to do it with me, I only roll my eyes though. Jin obviously looks nervous, judging from how he sweats. Hobi looks cheerful as always, but at the same time, he looks confused. Yoongi though, remains the same as before, calm as ever. Does this guy ever flinch? Just asking, why do I bother ask myself anyway?, I can’t even answer it.

 

“How about you choose who to go first?” Yoongi suddenly told me.

_But, who should I choose?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A choice has been made!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_You’ve got a note from chxmomile!_ **

**_Read it?_ **

****

**_[Yes] Yes_ **

**_heeeey!_ **

**_sorry for the intentional lowercase, let’s just say i... love to type like this._ **

**_anyway, i think, i have said that i'll participate in a social studies competition?_ **

**_well, the competition is tomorrow._ **

 

**_nay._ **

 

**_so i decided to finish this chapter first so i can calm myself down._ **

**_it looks... rushed, doesn't it?_ **

**_i'm really sorry!_ **

 

**_i think that's it for now._ **

**_remember, pick the right choice! the most voted choice doesn't mean_ ** **_that the choice is the right one!_ **

**_you guys are doing good so far, maybe._ **

 

**_goodbye and thank you!_ **


	9. 1.8: Practicing! [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue to practice with Jin, Yoongi, and Hoseok! But uh-oh...

 

 

_ʀ **ᴇsᴜᴍɪɴɢ ᴅᴀᴛᴀ 3-23-18…**_

__

__

_**ᴄᴏʟʟᴇᴄᴛɪɴɢ ᴘᴏʟʟ ʀᴇsᴜʟᴛs…** _

__

『 _ᴛɪᴘ: ɴᴇᴜᴛʀᴀʟ ᴄᴏʟᴏʀs ᴀʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴇsᴛ!_ 』

 

 

**ᴀʟʟ ᴅᴏɴᴇ!**

__

__

__

__

__

**ᴘᴏʟʟ ʀᴇsᴜʟᴛ:**

**29 ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ 37 ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴄʜᴏsᴇ ʏᴏᴏɴɢɪ.**

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“How about you go first, Yoongi?” Jin and Hoseok turn to Yoongi while Yoongi himself looks surprised, but soon smirks as if he’s satisfied or something. Jin and Hoseok is no different from Yoongi, they look bewildered.

 

“Sure.” Yoongi opens his binder, and flips to a certain page. I don’t sit far away from him so I can see his cursive handwriting. They look neat. As expected from Min Yoongi. “It’s okay to read the poem that I’ve read right? I think The Library sounds good, I’ve made some corrections too.” All three of us nod in sync. Yoongi lets out a deep breath before reading his poem.

 

“ ** _The Library._**

****

**_The library,_ **

**_Isn’t that another name_ **

**_For our relationship?_ **

****

**_The wooden shelves,_ **

**_Filled with the books._ **

****

**_But woodens do decay._ **

****

**_The decayed shelves was thrown away._ **

**_The books are replaced to the other shelves._ **

****

**_The dull mind of mine,_ **

**_Filled with your memories._ **

****

**_Stupidly thinking that you would feel the same._ **

**_But you, are long gone._ **

**_You, are the decayed shelf of our library._** ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Uhh, no one’s gonna speak?” I finally spoke, clapping slowly, Jin and Hoseok follows. Not kidding, I’m speechless, Yoongi did a great job on rewriting it.

 

“Had to admit I have my jaw dropped for a second, surprisingly. You’re such an angsty boy, Yoongi.” Jin says playfully, Yoongi only scoffs then he closed his binder.

 

“Looks like Yoongi doesn’t have any problem on reading in front of public. You’ll do fine even though you know you’ll be standing instead of sitting right?” Yoongi nods quickly over my question then he lets out a hum of approval. “That was a great poem Yoongi.”

 

“Thanks.”

I nod. “So, who’ll go next?”

 

I notice that Jin wants to raise his hand but looks like he’s struggling to fight his nervousness. He even sweats. Hoseok stares at Jin for a while before smiling, then he raises his right hand.

 

“I’m next, I’m next!” Hoseok is already holding his notebook like it’s his treasure or something, he hugs it so dearly. Before I want to ask Jin though, Hoseok cuts me off, “Jin- _hyung_ , you’re okay with me going first right?” Jin nods without hesitation, he looks relieved. Ah… I guess sometimes the most confident person can feel shy.

 

“Okay, Hoseok you can go.”

 

With that, Hoseok throws me his bright smile, then he stands up. His hands holding his opened notebook.

 

“ _ **Cherry Blossom**_

__

_**Spring already comes in.** _

_**How are you?** _

_**It’s been so long since we met.** _

_**It’s been so long since we even talk.** _

__

_**I bet you’re still as beautiful as before.** _

_**You’re the cherry blossom to my tree.** _

_**You’re so beautiful.** _

__

_**But you fall.** _

_**And then you fly.** _

_**So far away.** _

__

_**What should I do?** _

_**I can’t reach you.** _

_**As much as I want to hold onto you.** _

_**I can’t.** _

__

_**I think it’s best to forget about you.** _

_**Thanks.**_ ”

 

It still surprises me how Hoseok was able to read the poem with the perfect emotion. It’s just that, he’s so cheerful. Seeing him reading a sad poem with matching expression and tone, is wonderful. He sounds and behaves like Mr. Jung in class, is serious when needed.

 

That’s sweet.

 

“Why are you giggling like that, (Y/N)? You’re not thinking about Tae being shirtless aren’t you?” Yoongi suddenly says, immediately erased my thoughts away. I nearly choke on air, I never thought about Tae being shirtless I swear.

 

I mean yeah, I’ve ever saw him shirtless. Do you think he would greet me without _just-woken-up-from-sleep_ face everytime I visit his house? Wrong. He did when we’re still like in middle school though.

 

“What? Why would I think about Tae being shirtless?” I ask him back with surely, a confused, surprised, yet disappointed face. Out of all things, Tae being shirtless? C’mon, I thought he was smarter than this.

 

“Well you know, since you’re his childhood friend. Opposite sex childhood friends often gain feelings for each other.” Yoongi shrugs. I roll my eyes, I didn’t even realize that Hoseok is already back on his seat, the bright smile is back on his face.

 

Wait, Jin hasn’t said anything, that’s weird.

 

“Jin?”

 

“Huh? Oh, what? I’m sorry.”

 

Huh, he paced out.

 

“What’s wrong? I’m sure your soul kinda left your body just now. Are you okay?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m okay. It’s just that… My father, I suddenly thought about my father.”

 

“What did he do this time? Did he beat you up again? I swear to god I’m gonna fight that old—“

 

“Yoongi calm down!” Hoseok holds Yoongi back from standing up. Yoongi looks very angry judging from how red his face is right now. Smokes could’ve come out from his nose and ears. Jin looks down at his feet, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

 

“Let’s just ignore it… He’s just drunk and per usual, I didn’t expect any other than a beating when he’s like that.” Yoongi managed to calm down, but still, Yoongi, Hoseok, and I know that we’re still worried of Jin. But well, let’s not make Jin more uncomfortable than he already is. “Well, if you say that, you can read your poem, Jin.” Jin nod over my sentence, he proceeds to flip onto a certain page. He exhaled before reading his poem.

 

 

“Uh, it’s called, _**Thanks.**_

__

_**I’m that one kid that everyone called,** _

_**The boy who only follows the stream of life.** _

_**The boy who doesn’t care about his future anymore.** _

__

_**I never think that all of these would happen.** _

__

_**That all of you would come into my life.** _

_**Because of you all, I know the true meaning of friendship.** _

_**Because of you all, I know the meaning of family.** _

__

_**You guys paint my dull life in rainbows.** _

__

_**Now I know how it feels like to be a normal teenager.** _

__

_**You guys are more worthy even than a single diamond.**_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

“M-May I have a tissue, p-please Yoongi- _h-hyung_?” Oh my, I didn’t notice that Hoseok’s been sniffing throughout Jin’s poem recitation. Well, I also feel like I want to cry a bit, his poem literally screams his life, knowing that, well, he often got abused physically by his father. Yoongi, looking confused as ever, grabbed a pack of tissue from his desk and threw it to Hoseok who is still sniffing, nose is as red as  a christmas deer.

 

 

 

Wait a second…

 

 

 

 

“You didn't seem nervous! Great job!” I clap enthusiastically. Yoongi and Hoseok’s eyes widened as if they just realized about it. “Wow hyung, you’re improving!” Hoseok joins, his claps are more happier than mine actually. Yoongi sighs then he follows us. Jin only smiles then he tries to bow while he’s still sitting.

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

We’re finally done so here I am! With Jin again, in his car and his jacket covering my lap. Lucky Hoseok lives next to Yoongi’s house, so he just casually walked into his house after he said goodbye to us when we were about to go home.

 

“(Y/N).”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Seems like someone is waiting for you, look.” He points to something I don’t know for a moment. I widen my eyes. It’s Taehyung, with his casual attire ( _by casual I mean his pyjamas like you know, a shirt and a knee-short._ ), busily looking around as if he’s searching for someone.

 

“What is he doing though?”

 

“Well, I don’t know? You should probably ask him, c’mon, I’ll accompany you to your house.” I only nod and we finally got out from his car. Taehyung’s eyes immediately landed on us and I must say, it’s uncomfortable because he looks… disappointed? Goodness, Kim Taehyung, stop making me confused.

 

“(Y/N)! and… Jin- _hyung_ , right, you guys practiced.” Jin nods and suddenly patting my shoulder. “Uh, nevermind, I was actually gonna ask for your help but I guess you’re tired so—“

 

“Tae, wait!”

 

“B-Bye!” Before I could reach his hand to stop him, he already storms in his house, closing his door harshly as if it’s his nemesis, it even produced a loud bang that made me jump a bit. I look at Jin, he also looks at me. Both of us hold the same expression, confused. I look back to his house.

 

“What’s wrong with him…?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

sᴀᴠᴇ ᴘʀᴏɢʀᴇss?

 

 **[ʏᴇs]** [ɴᴏ]

 

sᴀᴠɪɴɢ **5-5-18**..

 

**_sᴀᴠᴇᴅ!_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

『 **ᴘʀᴏɢʀᴇss sᴇᴄᴛ.** 』

**_Jin_ **

(↑1) ᴄᴏɴғɪᴅᴇɴᴄᴇ

(↑1) ʟᴏᴠᴇ

─────────────────●─

( 9½ )

 

 

**_Yoongi_ **

(↑1) ᴘʀᴏᴜᴅɴᴇss

(↓1) ᴅɪsᴀᴘᴘᴏɪɴᴛᴍᴇɴᴛ

(↑1) ʟᴏᴠᴇ

──────────────●─────

( 8 )

 

**_Hoseok_ **

 

(↓1) ᴅɪsᴀᴘᴘᴏɪɴᴛᴍᴇɴᴛ

(↑1) ʜᴀᴘᴘɪɴᴇss

(↑1) ʟᴏᴠᴇ

──────────────●─────

( 7½ )

**_Jimin_ **

(=)

───────────●───────

( 6½ )

 

 

 

**_Tae_ **

(↓2) ᴊᴇᴀʟᴏᴜsʏ

(↓1) ᴍɪsᴜɴᴅᴇʀsᴛᴀᴛᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ

────────●───────────

( 5 )

**_Jungkook_ **

(=)

───────────●────────

( 6½ )

★────────────────────────────────★

_FAQ #14_

_What is **Progress Section**?_

_Progress Section is where you can check your relationship point with the boys. Higher points means higher chance to end with him in the ending. Maximum of relationship point is 10. Try not to get your relationship point with one of the boys drop so much or conflict will occur whether it’s between him and you or the other members! Below than 6 is already a danger!_

★────────────────────────────────★

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏᴛ ᴀ ᴘᴏᴇᴍ ғʀᴏᴍ &!#$_a█&!9¡ᵰ?

_ʀᴇᴀᴅ ɪᴛ?_

**_[Yes]_ ** _[sǝʎ]_

_M L I T R A R A T S A_

_E T I H S_

_C LLLLULLLLLLLPLLLLLRLLLLTLLLLLLILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

_P_

_L_

_E_

_A_

_S_

_E_


	10. 1.9: Stay By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hell, but you got the hang of it,

_ʀ_ **_ᴇsᴜᴍɪɴɢ ᴅᴀᴛᴀ 5-5-18…_ **

****

****

『 _ᴛɪᴘ: ᴡʜᴀᴛ's ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴏɪɴᴛ ɪɴ sᴀᴠɪɴɢ? ᴡᴀsᴛᴇ ᴏғ ᴛɪᴍᴇ. =)_ 』

 

**ᴀʟʟ ᴅᴏɴᴇ!**

****

****

****

****

****

****

It’s Sunday.

 

Usually, I would be really, really happy because finally, full-time break!

 

But no.

 

Remember yesterday when Tae just left before I could even explain? It makes me feel guilty. He looks so sad. I feel like I’m cheating on my boyfriend even though he isn’t. There’s no way he’s in love with me in the first place, who loves a nerd like me? Probably not him.

 

I need to talk to him quickly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I finally decided to go to his house. Still standing outside the door after some minutes. What should I say when I face him? ‘ _Sorry for anything I’ve done_ ’? I mean he doesn’t need to be that disappointed, all the boys knew that I was gonna go to Yoongi’s house to help Jin, Yoongi, and Hoseok practice their poems including him.

 

I finally knock the door few times.

 

There isn’t even a shout of ‘ _coming!_ ’ like usual. There isn’t any noise, Tae is the type of a person who would be loud in his bedroom if there’s someone in front of his house. As in loud because of the infinite sounds of grunts or thuds.

 

Yes, he always sleep late and wake up at afternoon.

 

But he always answers when it’s _me_. Seriously.

 

It’s just that I would take him to some restaurant to have a breakfast on weekends. Yes, at this hour, six thirty.

 

“Tae! Are you in there?”

 

Silence yet again. I decided to just break into his house ( _don’t worry, he’s used to it._ ). Raising the mat in front of the door, just as I expected, it’s where the spare key located. I quickly take the key and unlock his door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The scenery in front of me terrifies me.

 

Couches are not in their places, the carpet below it also looks like it was moved a lot of times. Shattered glass pieces are all around the floor.

 

Oh my God, what happened?

 

“Kim Taehyung, what the hell happened!?” I storm into his bedroom which is upstairs, when I open his bedroom door—

 

 

 

 

 

There stood him, on a stool. Both his hands are gripping the rope that is hanging in front of his face.

 

“ ** _TAEHYUNG, STOP_**!” It’s as if Taehyung didn’t notice my presence before, he turns toward me and that’s where I notice more of his facial expression. He looks really wrecked. Puffy, red, blank eyes. He looks surprised judging by how his mouth formed a little ‘o’.

 

“(N/N)…?”

 

This is again another time where I would be grateful because I joined _taekwondo_ back in middle school. I run toward him and grabbed him by his hips. No need for me to look onto his face, I bet he still holds a surprised look.

 

I threw him on his bed.

 

No, don’t think about anything gross please, it’s just that his bed is the only spot that is fluffy enough to reduce his pain from falling.

 

I kicked away the stool.

 

Tae flinches.

 

**_He better be._ **

 

“Explain, Taehyung.” Taehyung was silent for a moment before he suddenly breaks into tears. I was taken aback since it’s been so long since Tae cried in front of me. I decided to not push him to explain everything any further.

 

I hug him instead.

 

And he hugs me back.

 

“I-I can’t stand seeing you w-with anyone e-else, (Y/N)!” My eyes widen, I think it’s the first time Taehyung says something like this. He would usually be chill with me playing with other people.

 

“Hey, hey, why did you suddenly say something like that? You know **_I’ll stay by your side no matter what_**.” I said as I rub his back gently while he’s still crying onto my shoulder.

 

“R-Really? N-No matter w-what?”

 

I nod mumbling a ‘ _yes_.’

 

And it seems like he finally calmed down as he slowly raises his head from my shoulder, staring at me but occasionally would stare into other things. Guess he’s nervous.

 

“I-I’m sorry… It’s just that… I-I feel like you would leave me any second, a-and I don’t want that… I don’t want someone I love t-to leave me again.”

 

I frown.

 

Taehyung’s family is not a good one with affection. Yes, they do still give Taehyung money so that Taehyung can survive by buying himself daily supplies. They left Taehyung with the alibi of the usual overseas business of theirs. The problem is that, Taehyung never meets his family  again. Let alone talk to them.

 

His joyful persona fooled me into forgetting that.

 

“I would never leave you, okay? Just please, don’t do that kind of thing again, I don’t want to lose you too, Tae.”

 

With that, his signature boxy smile finally makes its appearance again.

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m home.”

 

Wow, I actually say that when in fact I live alone, nice.

 

Taehyung decided to play his playstations, I cooked for him, it wasn’t really special, just a simple egg and two stripes of bacon. Yet when I showed him that, he looks like he just found a rare mineral. Well it’s Kim Taehyung, so I’m not surprised.

 

I take off my sandals, my right hand searching for my phone on my sweatpants’ pocket. When I found it, I immediately take it out.

 

Didn’t expect to get a text from other than Taehyung yet again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What the hell?”

 

 

 

My phone starts up again. But weirdly, it immediately shows me a text from— _who?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wait— My phone died? I thought just now I still have around 80% of battery?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

sᴀᴠᴇ ᴘʀᴏɢʀᴇss?

 

 

**[ʏᴇs]**  [ **ʏᴇs** ]

 

sᴀᴠɪɴɢ  **5-9-18**..

 

_**sᴀᴠᴇᴅ!** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

『 **_ᴘʀᴏɢʀᴇss sᴇᴄᴛ._** 』

**_Jin_ **

_(_ _=_ _)_

─────────────────●─

( 9½ )

 

 

**_Yoongi_ **

_(_ _↓10) :)_

●────────────────────

( 0 )

 

**_Hoseok_ **

_(_ _↓10) :)_

●────────────────────

( 0 )

**_Jimin_ **

_(_ _=_ _)_

───────────●───────

( 6½ )

 

 

 

**_Tae_ **

_(_ ↑ _??????????_ _) ᴛRᴜSSSSᴛ_

                                            ────────────────────                                       ●

( ??????????????? )

**_Jungkook_ **

_(_ _=_ _)_

───────────●────────

( 6½ )

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏᴛ ᴀ sᴇᴄʀᴇᴛ ᴘᴏᴇᴍ!_

_ʀᴇᴀᴅ ɪᴛ?_

**_[Yes]_ ** _[Yes]_

 

 

 

 

 

_NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe.


	11. 1.10: ?

 

_ʀ **ᴇsᴜᴍɪɴɢ ᴅᴀᴛᴀ 5-9-18…**_

__

__

__

『 _ᴛɪᴘ: ..._  』

 

 

_**ᴀʟʟ ᴅᴏɴᴇ!** _

 

 

 

 

Since it’s the festival, I must go earlier. No, seriously, it actually starts around 9am but I’m already on my way when it’s still only 7am.

 

Cool right?

 

As for yesterday, yes, I’m still confused as to why my phone glitched out of nowhere, but it seems like the phone is ok now. In fact, I had a chat with the boys to discuss the preparation for our club. Jungkook sounds nervous as ever in the chat, everyone managed to comfort him, though.

 

“Hello, Earth to (Y/N)?”

 

“W-What?”

 

Have I said that I’m also walking with Tae right now?

 

Sorry I forgot, let me say this, I’m walking with Tae beside me. He surprisingly woke up earlier than I did.

 

“We’ve arrived at school and is about to go upstairs, but you paced out. I’m scared that you’ll stumble onto one of the staircase.”

 

Wait, we’ve arrived?

 

“Oh— huh, we’ve arrived. Sorry, there’s a lot in my mind right now.” Tae frowns a little but then he nods understandingly. We finally go upstairs to our club room. Some of the other clubs are also busy getting ready.

 

When we arrived in front of the club room, Tae is the one who opens the door.

 

Seems like Namjoon, Jin, Jungkook, and Jimin are the only ones who have arrived before us. Even though Namjoon shot me a smile, I can’t help but notice the sweat on his temple and how his smile is not as genuine as before, as if he’s worrying about something. Not trying to be Sherlock Holmes or something, but Namjoon were really relaxed about the festival on the other days, it can’t be because of the festival. Maybe it can. But it would be weird.

 

While Taehyung approaches Jimin and Jungkook who is currently laughing over something—must’ve be the poster Jimin is holding—, I decided to go approach Namjoon and Jin.

 

“Morning, you two!”

 

“Hey, (Y/N)!” Jin is the first one who greets me, Namjoon smiles again at me while waving his hand slowly.

 

“You’re actually pretty chill now. I remember when you first joined here, you were so awkward.” Namjoon laughs, Jin joins him. I roll my eyes jokingly. I mean, Namjoon isn’t fully wrong, remembering the first time I joined here, it was really awkward, how I’m confused as to how should I call them and all.

 

“By the way, how was the poster going?”

 

“It was alright. The poster is with Jimin, you can approach him to see the poster or something.” Namjoon creates an ‘ok’ gesture from his hand. I nod, bidding a goodbye before I approach—as people would love to call them—the maknae line. Jungkook is the first one to notice that I’m approaching them, he waves a little while I answer back with a smile.

 

“M-Morning, _Noon_ \- I-I mean (Y/N)! S-Sorry…” Jimin and Taehyung  turn toward me, both of them magically pointing at the poster laid on the table at the same time.

 

“It’s okay, _kook_. Oh by the way, can I see the poster?”

 

“Sure do, here!” Jimin made sure he doesn’t close the poster from my view.

 

I’m gonna sound rude over this. It seems childish because of the crayons and doodles. But it’s cute though.

 

In the poster, there’s 8 doodles of people, they have different hairstyles, and one of them looks like it’s a girl since the girl is wearing a skirt. Then at the top is the text ‘Literature isn’t all about writing things, it’s about having fun with your friends too. Come join us the Literature Club for infinite happiness!’ decorated with flowers and doodles of paper sheets too. It looks bright I even thought the poster looks like it should be on the art club’s.

 

For real, I can see that they worked hard onto this, that makes me want to steal the poster.

 

Not because I want them to be sad over the lost of the poster! I mean because it’s cute, and nicely drawn and written too.

 

“That’s cute, did you guys drew this?” All three boys nod in sync. Maknae line, more like, synchronized line.

 

“Jungkook drew more than us though, he’s really good at drawing.” I turn toward Jungkook who is being Jungkook. Yes, the usual shy boy who can’t make a single eye-contact with me.

 

“Really? That’s cool!” Jungkook only smiles, I can see his cheeks redden.

 

“Anyway, what about the flyers?”

 

“Oh, Namjoon-hyung placed it on his locker.” Jimin points the lockers behind us with his thumb. There are so many lockers but there’s only 7 who are labeled with their names. “Sorry, we forgot to put your name on one of the lockers” I shake my head, giving an understanding smile. Well, it’s close to festival, a.k.a where, of course, students who are in clubs are more busy than the other students. Student council isn’t included.

 

Wait, now that I’ve realized, I actually haven’t helped them at all except helping Jin, Yoongi, and Hoseok to get comfortable reading poems in front of people.

 

“Wait, guys, I haven’t helped you all.” I said out loud, catching their attentions.

 

“What do you mean? You helped us a lot.” Namjoon said, again, with the ok gesture of his hand. Jin nods in agreement. When I look onto the maknae line, they also smile at me encouragingly.

 

Man why is this club even a club? It’s a freaking family.

 

“G-Guys… I-It’s not u-usual f-for Y-Yoongi- _hyung_ and Hoseok- _hyung_ t-to be late… Where are they?” Jungkook speaks, fingers are fiddling with the hem of his blazer. Right, Yoongi and Hoseok… _They didn’t appear too on the group chat last night_. “They weren’t on the group chat too.” I continued.

 

“Maybe they fu-“

 

“Jin- _hyung_ , no, it’s serious.” Namjoon sighs

 

“I know, but you guys seem to be really worried! Why don’t we take the most simple way to found out what are they up to by coming into their houses? I mean they’re practically neighbours next door to each other, it makes things easier.”

 

The entire club is silent.

 

“Joon, I thought you have an IQ of 148.” Jin speaks, hands crossed in front of his chest.

 

“Oh, c’mon, _hyung_. I was really worried.”

 

“So now, who will go to Yoongi and Hoseok’s house? Everyone shouldn’t go because we also need to prepare other things like decorating this room. Maybe Namjoon should go since you know, he’s the leader. But with who?”

 

“How about me?” I point at myself, all their attentions are at me again, I can see Taehyung was about to say something but immediately closes his mouth and sighs.

 

“Hmm… Sure. Joon, keep (Y/N) safe, alright?”

 

“No need to remind me, _hyung_ , I’m gonna leave everything about the club while I’m gone to you. Don’t hesitate to kick the three.”

 

“Hey!” The mak— _synchronized line_ shout at the same time.

 

“No, no, actually, don’t hit them Jin- _hyung_ no matter what happen. Your kicks are deadly. C’mon, (Y/N).” And by that, I nod then I follow him to walk out from the club room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Which house should we go in first?” I asked to Namjoon, while Namjoon immediately answers to go to Hoseok’s house first. When we arrived at his house, Namjoon knocks the door, sometimes I would help him to knock too so it can produce more loud bangings.

 

But still, nothing comes up.

 

Is he still asleep?

 

“Hey, Namjoon.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Is Hoseok the type to overslept even though there is something important?”

 

Namjoon paused for a second.

 

“No.”

 

Namjoon ends up trying to open the door, and to my horror, it isn’t locked. Mr. Jung isn’t around too because he’s already at the school. I look around, but instantly stopped when my eyes landed on one of the doors that is facing the back of the couch.

 

“Wait, is that _blood_?”

 

Namjoon swiftly turns to what I pointed, he narrows his eyes before speaking, “No, no, ridiculous. It must be a splatter of red paint or something.”

 

“But that’s just too realistic to be a paint and must I mention the stinky smell coming from that room?” Namjoon gulps, he looks toward the door. He sweats even more than before. “(Y/N), that’s Hoseok’s bedroom.”

 

Oh no.

 

I run toward the door in panic. The door isn’t locked too, weirdly.

 

“Hey Hos—“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“OH MY GOD, N-NAMJOON!”

 

H-Hoseok is laying on the wall, a knife through his stomach, blood surrounds him. No— Nearly everything are coated by blood. Yoongi… H-He is also there, hanging from the ceiling with a rope on his neck. His hands… H-His hands, what’s wrong with them? There are so many burn marks.

 

D-Did I do something wrong?

 

It's my fault isn't it...?

 

But what did i do wrong?

 

I swear everything was fine before.

 

I swear they were happy before.

 

I swear.

 

I swear.

 

I swear..

 

 

 

 

At this moment, my legs feel like jellies. I was about to fall but someone holds me up. He closed my eyes with his hand.

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, this is all a nightmare, wake up, **_(Y/N)._** ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**SʏsᴛE , ~~M  AC~~ RRA H SE _D!_**

 

D̸̡̪̱̻̯̝͙͙̤͉͊̂̇͒̌̄̇̔̅̚O̴͍͎͙͕̠̤͙̮̣͚͂̋͆͗͗̿̑̕͞ Y̧͙̮̳̝͌̋̄̎͡ Ó̷̼̟̯̱̇̏̅̔̒͘̚͘͜ ú̶̧̯͎̹̬̖̃̎̍̈̉̈̒͢͠͡ w̵̧̛̱̖̙̳̭͔̐̓̂̄̎̃͟n̵̟̞͍͖̞̮̊̆̇̓͑͜͝͞͝ͅ a̵̧̛̪̟̪̯̗̳̼̪̳̒͛͛͞ţ̘̠̠̦̰̜͚͚̂̀̕͘ t̡̢̧͖̳̫̺̒̌̏͋̚͡ Ỏ̢̬̦̻̰͗̒̉̔̇͞ R͇͖̯̞͎̣̠͓̊͑̓̍͝Ŗ̡̛̪̩̰̙̯̖̩̭̊̆̿͗̑̿̿͂͘R̥͔̫̤̤̖͉͓̹͛̈́͆̌̎̇̆e̴̠̬̺̭͔͈̯͕͔̿̐̏̒̂̕S̵͖͕̳̖̖̜̦͆̐͒̾̆̈́͟͡͠S̶̫̹̬̟̰̣͉̭̿̽͑̎̋̂̓͐͘Ş̤̝͕͔͉̥͉͓̄̃͂̃̋̓͢͡S̶̨̛̥͎̮̻̀͐͊̈͊Ş̸͓͔̭̼̥̫͔̟̊͗͆͌̈́͗͂S͎̱̞̪̲͎͖̭̉̈́́̃͋͠S̸̢͖̫̖̯͔͈̠͔͆̉̏͐̓̎̚͡͡͞Ş̢͙͚̫̹̠̿̒̓̃̍̈͆͘͜͡Ṭ̢̹͍̓̎̂͗̀̑͆̚͝͠ͅ E̶̡͖͉̭͇̱̾̅̽̑̇̅͞ S̶̙̬͚͙̞͓̱͖̫̆͛̌͐̌̓̓͘̕ͅY̸̧͇̠̱̠̎͊́͆̑́̓͟ŝ̡̛͖͙̦͙̦̊̇̍̚͜t̷̛̟̩̼̖̦͕͖̽̃̈̌̓͢͝N̨̧̺̯͕͕̞̺͗̿̏̉͒̕͜N̵̨̛͙̙̪͕͙̦͛̽̇̓̂́͊͝M̨̛͓̣̞͓͙͑͗̇̃͠͡͝E̶͖͓͉̞̻͉̻͒̑̓͊̋͝?̧͕̫͓̦̞̈́̏͂̊͗̅̽͋͢͜

 

 

 **[Y̵͚͙̻̟̜̅͗̏̐̔͒̚͟͞Y̷̧͈̼͓͍͈͕̮̊͆͆͐̿̿̚͡Y̷̡̨̙͓̜̯͔̙̻̘͆̑̎̓̚Y̸͓̥̣͉̦̝͍̌̑͗̑͑͘̚͘Y̰̩̣̭̩̺͖̾̽͌̐̚͢͞͝Y̴̢̡̧̛̦͈̥̿͛̊̽̐̅̚̚͡Y̢͉̰̩̙̞̞̹̔̐̈̊̎̕͞͡Ỹ̠͍̝͚̳̆͋̐̍Y̵̛̠͓̯̬̻̘̪̾̔̾̂̍͟Y̧̥͚̟͉̝͊̑͋̔̆̉͡Y̷̪̥̮̗̻͒̏̔̾͗̓͌Ỹ̖̘̥̙̳̱̔́̋̐͑̍͑̕̕Ẏ͔̟̳͖̘́̐̓͘Ŷ̴̳̩̦̲̘̘̙͐͐͗͡Y̡͕̩͕̟̰̋͊̚͘͜͢͝Y̶̨̧͕̻̳̹͔͔͌̃͂̓̀̿̒͟͡͡͞Y̸̘͉̜̙̮͆͌̈͐͋̃̃̕͞ͅY̖͙͍̮̪͇̜͂̆͂̈́̽̐̌ͅY̶̛̲͙̘̼̻̖̫̓͆͊̇̎̆̿͟Ỳ̡̖̙̩̬͔͉̞̞̏͂̄̇ͅY̵̡̨̺͖̹͓̎̌̓͢͠͝Y̵̡̧̹͕͉̙̜̗̝̆̃͆͗̾Y̷̧̻̗̗̹̝̯͌͂̏̑̌̈̐̐̕͜ͅȲ̛̛̟̼̳̟̇̊̌͘͜͟͡Ŷ̼̞͓͚̹͓͓̌̒͛̂̃̀͟͠Ỹ̼̥͖͈̖͉̱̻̈́̈́̅́̔͘͢Ÿ̵̧̛͉͙̳͓̯̟͔̯́̑̀̆̏̓̋̎͢Y̶̛̪͕̫̯̹̓̂̽͒̽̓͆Y͓̭̟̪̣̰̍̆̓͌̎͌̂͑͢͠Y̸̛̱̰̖̩͈̗̜̦͖̫͌̾̅͞Ÿ̧̧̛̮̫̺̞̮̱̊̾͡Y̼͚̲̱̗͑̆̎̿̽̑͒͂͡͠ͅỸ̸̨̥̪̪̻̽̇̄̔͝Y̵̩̦͍̗͖̥̝͙̖̿̆͋̓̉͂̌͗̽͜Y̷̜͓̻̹͒̏̄̑́͢Ỵ̡̛̮͖̞̄̽̒̐͑͟͢͝͞͠Y̸̧͎͕͇̫̑̃͋̍̽͊Y̸̨̱̹̥̭͑́̓̈́̏̓̕͘̕Y̨̠̪̼̗̍͛̚͘Y̸̧̹͕̦͕̲̔̂̋̋͌̓̚͡͠Y̭͖͉͖̥̣̹̤̼̌̈͐̊̚Y̵̰̲̣̹̺̺̬͂͋̏̅͆̇͘̕Ÿ̡͙̰̼̥͖̊̚͠͠Y̡̡̧̛͚͔̖̲̖͐̌͐̒̌͢͜Y̵̛̛̻͍̹͈̓͛̋̀̿͌̃͜Y̵̨̛͚̼͖̳͖̥̊̓͌̌̐̋̕͡Ÿ̵̢̧͓̱̟̱̫̌̿̈̌̍̏̃Y̢͖̰͇̮̰͙̳̜̓̓͑̾͟͝͠Ỵ̷̗̭̪̝͑͆̈́̓̄͟Y̵̻͎̦̫͚̪͍̒̌̑̾́̈͛̚͠ͅͅY̵̢̱̟͎͔̼̭̦̪̜̽̿̈͛̚͡Y̴̡̹̲̠̅̿̐͛̊ͅȲ̴̬̞͙͙̜̬̰̬͊̒͒͑͘̕͜͠ͅY̶̨̢͕̭͔̻̿̀̉̀͢͞ͅY̶̞̯̺̼̤̘͎̰̺̥͛̇̉̎͘͞Y̵̡̢͓͛̒̅̒͟͟͜͡Y̴̩̼̝̫͇̫̦̻͕̳̎̿̅̓̕̚Ý̵̢̨͈̝̫̬̲̹̓͊́̍̑̀̽̃̚Ỹ̶̡̡̯͙̹̖̳͚͆͊͋͟͡͠ͅY̧̛͉̬̰̺͒̏̔̇͊͜Y̨̬̻̥̫̯̫̞̐̂̂͐͆̚͝Ỳ̧̥̯̤̲̤͓͊̚͘̕Ẏ̴̻̩̹̟̙̦̌̎̀́̄̄͆̚͢͠ͅY̱̱͉̤̞̊͑̒̈͋̔͠Y̨̞̘̲̻̪͉̯̒̐̀͑̈́͊͗͗͜͠ͅY͖̫͎̰̝̆̊̍́̋͊̌͢Y̺̤͓̝̻̘̱͕͚̔͒͌̌̓̋̕Y̭̠̳̠̮̬̤̞̝̾͌̑̑̌͗̅͝͞Ỷ̵̪̱͙̘͔̑͌̄̑̑̓͘͡͝Y̵͕͖̟̘̞̜͇̭̆̃̌̀̉͊Ỳ̷̝̞̱̳͇̋͗͌͐̚͝Ŷ̲̼͕͉͉̲̩͉̝͑͗̄͂̆͢͝Y̴̡̧̪̻̮͎̞͎͙̩̓̊̔̈́Ỷ̵͇̬͔̱̫̰͇͔̏̎̊̕͜Y̧̱̺͍̮̬̜̳͗͗̆̾̅͘͟͠͠͞Y̛͔͍̗̜̜̻̆̐̓̇͑͛̀̑Y̸̩͇͙̜̋̆̊̄̆̽̈́͂͟Ŷ̷̡̨̨̳̺̰̫͔̇̐̔̋̕Y̧͇̟͔͉͓̥͍̹̹̿̀̓̎̚͝͡͝Y̶͓̗̭̳͕̺͌̓̂͝Y̷̛͔̯͖̟̺̑͂̒̈́̍̊Ÿ̵̨̼̼̦̳̪́̒̋̑̔̃͟Ỹ͓̼̹̩͇̥̑̉͋̚͘Y͚͕͍̝͈̭̜͆̆̒̓̏̽̚̕͡Y̡̥̤͇͙̬͑̐̒̃͘͝Ÿ̸̨̞̝͔̞̮͚̯͍͎́͐̎́͋̈̚Y͚̖̬̥͈̭̜̊̇̈̿̿̄̑͢͡Y̵̡̡͓̲̩͕̹̯͉̐̄͑͌͒͋͛̚Y̶̧̪̯̻̝̮̹̼̍͑̄̈́͞ͅY̴̢̨̲̼̙͉̮̺̳̆͗̓̎̒́̕͡ͅY̴̖͇̯͓̜̣͑͐̑̈́͡Ỵ̶͙̗͖͖͉̳̮͒̇̓̋̚͡͠Y͚̙̺̙̻͔̍̇̄̚̚͝͡͞͠Y̶̡̢̥̖͙̘̗̌͌̈́̅͐͐͋͞͡ͅȲ̡̱͔̱̦͙͍͉͙̍̿͘̚̚Y̷̢̛̹̯͍̦̿̂̀̓̃͡͡Y̢̡̻͍̞̜̰̻͌̅̄̒̓͘͟Y̧̨̛̺̠̫̭̏́̏̽Y̙̳̞͚͂̊̀͐͐͢Y̹͙͎̩̋̍̂́̅̑̈̚͢͜ͅỸ̡̡͎̦͇͓̹̓̀̉͘Ỳ̷̨̙̦̞̪̤̙̥̟̓̈́̑̊̎̋͘͜͞Ÿ̷̡̼̳͈̟̯̯́̎̍͂̇͠Ŷ̧̛̫̦͖́̅̊͜Y̡̠̼̦͚̞̊̽͛̚͞Y̶̤̰͈͈̭̹̹̆̂́̚̚͡Ỹ̶̹̥͉̲̣͇̪̐̅̽͒ͅË͔̖̜͙͈̘̗̙̜́͋̈̊̐͑͟S̡͈̞͔̱͖̈̔̍̓͛͝]** [Ẏ̡͈̦͇̗̣̩͎͗̋̈͜ͅȨ̵͉̩̯̯̪̦͈́͋̑̈̄̔̆̕͘Ś̥̰͈͊̕͢͟͞͠Y̢̘͍̭̠̑̍̆̍͐͆͢͞͡͞E̞̼̗͔͉̒̍̉̉̇͜S͔̣̺̹̤͑̊͘̚̚̕͢͝Y̨̛̟̼̝̆̏͒͋́̀͢͞͠E̷̝̞̪̤̘̹̹̬͂͋̽͛̇͆S̷̨̪̙͔̫̝̅͊̀̑͐̅͠͞ͅY̧̟̦͖̼̫̼̏̏̈́̾̑̃͒E̸̢̩̳̹̮̗̳͂̽͘͡͠͝S̢͔̠̺̣͈͊̀̃̈́̂̀Y̴̛̮͍̼̹̖̞̪̩̺̓͂͐̅̓̂͟Ë̷̡̧͓̠͓͔͚̜̿͂̄̔̾̚͘͡S̢̢̟̫̹͉̺͉̋̅̀̋͂̂̍̔͢͞͡Y̧̖̖̼̲̜̎͒̽̒́̍͘͢Ê̘̰̩̺̹͎͒̌̿̉̉̄͝͠Ṣ̵̢̜̰̺̙̳̻̮͂̃̀̆̓̌Ẏ̸̹͖͈͎̮́͒̓̐͆͐́͘͟E̲̠͖͈̩̊̽́̈̋̄̕͡͝͠S̸̢̺̮͔̣͈̜̺͌̇̓̏͛͜ͅỶ̠̭̖̩͔͍̇́̕͜͠Ę̴̛̫͔͎̙͍̯͑̐̈̎͒̽̚S̶̢̛̛̛͙̫̦͂̓̈́̚͢͡Ŷ̨̡̡̲̥̬̙͚̄͆͒̑͋͋͐̃̏͟͢E̵̡̖̙̝͊̔̑̀̓̕͢Ŝ̴̢̛̠͈̜͓͙̭͙̮͔̐͊͂̃̓̃͡Y̵̳̤̻͇̖̮͍̥̿̆̈́͂̅̓͌͆Ě͔͚͓̣̦̱͆͐̐̑̍͘͟͟͢S̶̙̱͓̗̬̺͙͖͛̇̐̓̎̋̓͂͘Ý̸̼̪̱̱̯́̋͡E̸̩̭̠̝̓̀͆̈́̕͢͠S̷͎̻̭͚̳̻̦̩͎͓̓̂̍̅̚͠Y̶͕̱̙͇̯̫̍̾͌͐́̚E̸̤̱͚͉̻͕̜͋̓̕̚͡S̷̢̠͈͈̥̖̞̲̟̺͐͗̏̚͠͡Y̸̛͖͉̳̪̏̓̓͊́̂̊͜͝E̢͓͓͙͉̺̘̳̅̽͛̄͐̃S̷̻̦̹̭̲̍͊̍̒͌́̈́̋͑͟͡Y̼̞͍̤͂̋̽͂͢E̶̱̬̪͇͍͇͔̓͆̊̆̿̏͐̕͞͡S̴̢̬̣̹̼̤̣̟̙͛̑̉̅͠Ỷ̧̮͓̳̬̩̹̤̀̎̽̊͂͆̆̑E̡̯̯̭̳͍̺̩̅̐̆͗͒̋͢͝ͅS̷̘͕̙̭͖̱̳̒̎̉͐̑̎̾͌͒͟Y̰̫͔̘͍̣̰̰̼̔͆̓͋̽̏̿͑͢Ē̶̢̝̼͉̦͉͒̅̓͜ͅͅS̡̡̡̪͍̥̙͉̀̿̾̇̓̿̓Y̷̞̻̙̗̞̊̆̀́͠Ê̛͕̦̣̪͚͋̿̽̎͜S̸̡̢̝͚̘̹̯̞̤̍̏̋͑͟͠Y̨̢̤̞̻̻̲͐̔͌̒̍̓̽̓̀͊͜E̬̺̳̻̥͙͐̒̈́͗̀̊̕̕̕͜͜͝ͅS̶̺̟̣͖̲̊͑̃̓͐̓Ỵ̡͉͍̩̻̞̠͑͋̀̎͂͝E̡̧̛͓̲͇̠͈̓̐̇͌͐̍͘͟ͅS̶̢̛̪̺̗͈̭̲͔̬͊̈́͋́̉̍͢Y̵̡̯͉̞̫̣͈͕̼̫̾͛̈́͑̍̃͝͠E̷͉͙̳̫̟̭̳͔͛͛̽̚͞S͕͉̼͖̺̰̖͍̟̃̿̅̋͂̏̽͟͡͞͞Y̶̩̠̝̬̺̹̗̪̊͐́͐͐͠E̝̰̲̳͇̙̎̄̏̑̎͛͒̈́̆͊S̴̮̯̯͙̼̑͌̌̍̒͒Y̵̨̬̯̦̻̾̐̃̒͑Ẽ̸̯̲̹̳͚̞̠̆́̚͘ͅS̷̡͓̱̠͚͓̤̮̓̿̂̌̆͡ͅÝ̵̡̞͚̳̱͈͙̯̆̂̆́͠͞͠Ȩ̹͙̠͌̔͌̒̆͟Ŝ̸͇̙͈͈͉͉͈̯͇̇̉͗͘͟Y̵̛̭̘̻̟̟͚̮͕̯̓̎̑̇͆͊͡͝E̘̫̤̝͍̲̝̮̜͂͛̒͋̽Ş̫̲̮͕̠̮̯̾͌̓͆̿Ỷ̸̨̦̱̣̺̜͓͍͈̃͂͊̇̒͌̆́͘É̶̞̣̤͚̂̽̽͊͢ͅͅS̡͔̠̙̺̭̃̐̄̏̒͠Y̶̪̹̭̞̽̎̾̋̍͢Ē̺̝̝͇̰̖͎̼̹̒̊͆͗̿̋͠S̶̘̻̙̤͚̩̆͗̾͒̍̋̌̈́̕͜͜͡Y̷̻̯̙̱̹͔͇͗̒͂̿̑͒E̡͍̣̟̔̄̉̾̍͒̔̐̎̕ͅS̵̨̨̱̲̤̑̎̋̆̅͂̎͠ͅY̷̢̢̛͕̼̩͉͉̲͌̎͊͌͐͗͊E̛̬͇͍̊͌̽̽̔̓͟͜͢͡ͅS̨̙̟̺͖̱͓̋̽͊̃͗Y̶̘̭̙͕̬͈͌͂͛̈́͒Ę̡̛̜̱̺̤̩̏͗͒͊̈́̄̐̇Ş̹̤̝̤͑͛͌̊̏̇̿̒̄͢͠Y̧̛̫͓͕͕̖͇̩̍̓̑̕͜͞E̵̩̞͙̭͋̒̈́͂͟S̵̨̧̜̜̯̰̙͔̥͒̐͗̊͂̉͞]

 

 

**ᴇʀᴀsɪɴɢ ʜᴏsᴇᴏᴋ.ᴛxᴛ.**

**ᴇʀᴀsɪɴɢ ʜᴏsᴇᴏᴋ.ᴛxᴛ..**

**ᴇʀᴀsɪɴɢ ʜᴏsᴇᴏᴋ.ᴛxᴛ...**

**ᴇ͚͈̫̻̺̔̉ʀ̘͙̱͙̜̬̉͋̿͛ͣͅᴀ̷̰͙̳͖̂ͣ̄ͫͦͅs̙͎̜͂ͤ̏̇ͬ͌͌ɪ̲̬ɴ̎͜ɢ͈͙͌͌̎ ͝ʜ̫̫̲ͧͤ͑ͬ̀̿ᴏ͋͆ͪ͐ͭ͒͏̭̯̙s̱͉̝̤̆ͨ̇̚ᴇ̜̭̊ᴏ̫̯̦̠͉ͪͯͥ͒̈́̋ͅᴋ̦̈̎͋̓̐̋ͦ.̴̹̙̩̯ͥ̽̿̋͆ᴛ͙͖̟̙͒̍ͯ͛ͅẍ͎̭͓̲̰́ͯ̾͆̿ͩ̓͝ᴛ͎̖̲̦͔̜͌ͣ̎͗..**

**ᴇʀᴀsɪɴɢ ʜᴏsᴇᴏᴋ.ᴛxᴛ.**

**ᴇʀᴀsɪɴɢ ʜᴏsᴇᴏᴋ.ᴛxᴛ..**

**ᴇʀᴀsɪɴɢ ʜᴏsᴇᴏᴋ.ᴛxᴛ...**

**ᴇʀᴀsɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴏɴɢɪ.ᴛxᴛ.**

**ᴇʀᴀsɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴏɴɢɪ.ᴛxᴛ..**

**ᴇ̖̦̮̜͈ͧ̊ͬͩ̊̒͢ʀ̰͔͚̖͐ͭ̈̃̓ᴀ̛͈̲̱̙̳̊ͅs͎̫ͯ̇̎ͧ͊͝ͅɪ̬͙̲͔͛ͪ͋ɴͤ͐̕ɢ͛̊̇̍ͣ ̻ͅʏ̴̫̲͓̑ᴏ̦̝̠̯̝̎͋ͣ̈ᴏ̅ͣ̚ɴ̮̫̝̪͎ͦ̽̈́̿ͨɢ̴̅̽ɪ̷̙̝͋̈̃̾̀͊ͮ.̫ͤᴛ͕͕̔̿̓ͦ̓͑̌͞x̞͉̥̙̘̙ͤ̒̃̕ᴛ̱̮̳̗̲̟͒͛̅̄͞...**

**ᴇʀᴀsɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴏɴɢɪ.ᴛxᴛ..**

**ᴇʀᴀsɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴏɴɢɪ.ᴛxᴛ.**

**ᴇʀᴀsɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴏɴɢɪ.ᴛxᴛ..**

**ᴇʀᴀsɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴏɴɢɪ.ᴛxᴛ...**

 

**ᴇʀᴀsɪɴɢ ᴀʟʟ ᴅᴀᴛᴀ...**

**~~ᴋ̸̢̩̣͔̫̥̼̥̅̔̄͗̕̚͡ɪ̨̭͓̫̟̥͉̻̦͔̍͂͛̉̃̒̂͝ʟ̢̲̫̪̼̖͉͙̑̉̿̎̈ʟ̵̨̙̳̖̻͚̋̿͊̑͗̆̂͂͛ɪ̵͎̙̣͔̼̣̲̑̃̐̈͒͋͌̚͘͜͜͜͡ɴ̢̳̱̺̗̩͙̙̲͕̾͛͗̀͗ɢ̪̝̱̝̬̠͊̃̊̓̎̽̊̕~~ ᴇʀᴀsɪɴɢ ᴅᴀᴛᴀ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇᴅ!**

**ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ʀᴇsᴛᴀʀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴀᴍᴇ.**


	12. 2.0: Hello Again!

 

 

 

 

 

 

_New Game_

**_Load Game ?_ **

_Settings_

_Help_

_Quit_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_New Game_ ** **_◀_ **

_Load Game_

_Settings_

_Help_

_Quit_

 

 

『 _Welcome to the Literature Club, (Y/N)!_ 』


	13. 2.1: Joining The Literature C͞l̨͟ub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is an airhead and you must go to the Literature Club classroom because of that.
> 
> No regrets, maybe?

It’s an ordinary school day, just like the usual.

 

You know, mornings are actually the worst, with couples and groups of friends chit-chatting loudly when all I want in morning is peace.

 

Well I’m gonna be lying if I said I’m not jealous over them.

 

I’ve always walked to school all alonÊŅ¼â©ªô¡¢£ĪīĬĭ²³´µ¶·º»¼½ĮĜįİÂÃ!*&$%¡¢ *£¤¥¦§¨©ª«¬®¯°±*²³´µ¶

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Heeeeeeeey, (Y/N)!!!”_

 

I turn to the source of the shout just to see a boy running toward me, waving his arms in the air like he doesn’t care about his surroundings, which he is. It’s also odd how our neighbours never complain about how loud he is, nevertheless, we’re thankful for that.

 

That boy is  _Kim Taehyung_ , my best friend since we’re still kindergarteners and my neighbour who lives beside my house. Believe it or not, we’re always in the same school  _and_  class since we became friends, coincidence I think. We used to walk together on days like this, but as high school started,  _Tae_  would oversleep more frequently. I just idle in front of the crosswalk, waiting for him. He eventually arrived and stands beside me, miraculously didn’t pant at all.

 

“Aren’t you… Tired?” I only got a shake of his head, motioning a  _no_ , as an answer.  He showed his iconic box smile to me, I swear, have this boy feel tired at all? It’s rare for him to look tired unless he’s sick. “Did you oversleep again?” He’s now smiling awkwardly, obviously showing the signs of  _yes_  as an answer. “I’m sorry.. It’s a habit of mine.” I rolled my eyes but Tae just pouts.

 

 “Don’t try to sound mean now, (Y/N), you don’t have that in you.”

 

“Huh? I haven’t said anything, what do you mean Tae?”

 

He ignores me by whistling and start walking before me. I shrug it off, not gonna lie, Taehyung is weird sometimes. We cross the street and make our way to school. As we draw near, the streets become more speckled with other students, most of them are happily chatting to each other.

 

“By the way, (N/N)…” I had to jerk my head up to Tae because he’s... taller, than me, I give him a questioned hum. “Have you decided on a club to join yet?” I think about it again for a while, but just like always, I have the same answer. “I told you many times Tae, I’m not interested in joining any club. I haven’t been looking either.” It seems like Tae’s expression is always the same when I answer questions about clubs like that, he looks disappointed and sad at the same time, like a  _lost puppy_.

 

“But you _promised_ me you would join a club this year!”

 

“Did I…?” I think he’s right, since I would dismissively go along with whatever he’s rambling about, I never thought he would talk about it.

 

Tae likes to worry a little too much about me, when I’m perfectly content just getting by on the average while spending my free time on games or anime.

 

“Yeah! I was talking about how I’m worried that you won’t learn how to socialize or have any skills before college. Your happiness is important to me!”

 

Look, I’m not lying at all when I said he likes to worry about me.

 

“Who are you, my boyfriend?”

 

“(YYYY/NNN)…”

 

“Okay, sorry.” Taehyung sighs before continuing his rambling,

 

“I.. know you’re happy now, but I’d die at the thought of you becoming a NEET in a few years because you’re not used to the real world. _You trust me right_? Don’t make me keep worrying about you…”

 

Now it’s my turn to sigh, again. His words can be kinda deep sometimes I can’t help but feel bad for him worrying about me, it must be hard obviously, I know that he can’t help it. “Alright, alright.. I’ll look at a few clubs if it could makes you happy.” Tae perks up a little, I can tell he feels more happy than before by the shines on his eyes, don’t get me wrong for staring him right into his eyes, please. “Keep your promise, alright?” I only nod, Tae lets out a cheerful noises, as I start to regret my decision.

 

I just hope it’s the right decision…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The school day is as ordinary as ever, and it’s over before I know it. After I pack up my things, I stare blankly at the classroom’s wall, looking for a bit of motivation to go out from the class. Suddenly  _clubs_  just came in my mind. Tae wants me to check out some clubs, and apparently without myself knowing, I promised to him that I would join a club, so I guess I will start with the Photography Club or Anime Club?

 

“(N/N)? Hey, (N/N)?” Tae’s out-of-nowhere voice startled me out that I nearly fell out from my chair. He must have approached my seat while I was pacing out. I look around, earning the fact that we’re the only ones remaining in the classroom. “Are you spacing out? About clubs isn’t it?” I had to remind myself on this situation that Tae is actually pretty keen when it comes to  _people_  so I willn’t just blurt out questioning as to how could he know about that.

 

“Why don’t you go to your club instead of, you know,  _visiting_  me?”

 

“You were spacing out, and I was about to invite you to come to The Li͜t̕͟͜e̵̷r̡a̢̨tu͠r̵e̵̢ ̵̨C̸͜͝l̛u̡͢b͟.”

 

“What?”

 

“What??”

 

“Repeat your sentence just now, Tae.”

 

“ _What_?”

 

“That’s a word. Before that one.”

 

“ _You were spacing out, and_   _I was about to convince you to come to The_ _Lite̷r͟atu͢re͜_ _Club_? _”_

 

I sighed deeply. I don’t know as to why today feels more tiring than any other days, maybe it’s because clubs? Yeah, it must be clubs.

 

“Tae..”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“There is no way I’m going to your club.” After he heard that, Tae pouts, it’s clear that he looks disappointed and annoyed at the same time right now. I wasn’t aware that he had any interest in literature. I bet he only did that because he thought it will be fun to help start a new club, knowing he likes to help everyone without hesitation at all.

 

“I’m going to the anime club.” “Oh c’mon now (N/N), please? “ “Why do you care so much about which club I’m gonna join anyway?” Tae startled a bit, he looks more nervous now. He tries to let out a word but nothing came out, it’s just a bunch of ‘ _uhh_ ’s. This goes on for around 20 seconds I assume.

 

“I-I kind of... promised the club yesterday.. . that I would bring a new member which is you… And  _J̶i̶n̷-̴h̵y̷u̶n̷g_  made cupcakes and everything…” My right eye somewhat twitched. I sigh yet again, when I stare at him,  _that puppy_  look is plastered on his face again. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep!” I can’t really tell if he is that much of an airhead, or if he’s so cunning as to have planned all of this out.

 

“Fine. Say thank you to the cupcakes because they’re the reason I’m going to your club, for now.”

 

“Finally!! Let’s go then!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And thus, today marks the day I sold my soul for a cupcake. Thank you cupcakes.

I follow Tae across the school and upstairs, a section of the school that I once—maybe thrice— visited, being generally used for third-year classes and activities. As we arrived in front of the Literature Club room, Tae eagerly swings the classroom door.

 

“Hey everyone! I brought the new member!” Before I could object to his sentence just now  _( because I’m not a member yet! )_ , a loud thud came from a certain boy with his black hair being side-parted who sat on a chair on the very left of the third row. He literally face-plants on his desk. It wasn’t long until various screams start to fill the classroom— Including mine.

 

We approach him, some of us are sitting on the chair near his, but there are also some of us who stands or crouches, circling around him. I’m standing by the way, and Tae sits on the seat behind the 'accidentally-making-out-with-the-table' guy.

“Are you okay?” I ask him when the screams start to faint, the other members seem like to be more calm now than before. The boy—whose name is  _JuÛngkoõÔÕok_  from what I catch from of their shouts— lifts his head slowly, he nods without looking at me at all, his face is as red as a fresh tomato, it must be hurt, kissing the table without wanting to.

 

Me and the others assumed that Jungkook is alright, until blood came out from his nostrils.

 

No, we didn’t panic like before.

 

Shouldn’t this be the perfect time to be panicking like before, though?

 

“You’re not fine  _Jungkookie_ , hey,  _J̴̽̏ͯ̌͐̒ͥ̚͢i͑̿̕mͤ͊ͥį̴̢̎̓͌̇̃̾̆ņ͛̇͢i̊̄̿ͨ̄͑̽͂ë̵̷̒_ , can you accompany him to the infirmary?” The one with blonde hair,  _Namjoon_ , said to the orange-haired one,  _JimIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIInN_. Now, Jimin is one of the popular guys on our school and me and Tae’s classmate, we don’t talk much though, but Tae does. As for Namjoon, he’s not my classmate, but he’s also popular for his skills on English and we  _never_  talked before.

 

Basically, they’re popular, that’s why I know them. How can I not when people around me often talk about them?

 

Don’t worry, I didn’t fangirl over them  _that_  much. Yes, I do sometimes.

 

Jimin nods as he slowly gets out from the classroom with Jungkook whose right hand is covering his nose. I heard Jimin saying something to him about not to jerk his head up for a while until his nosebleed is treated before they leave the classroom.

 

After that, the classroom is serene, I look around the class, observing each members in the room.

 

There’s Namjoon who is standing near one of the seat, Taehyung, another guy with more lighter brown hair than Tae’s, standing beside Namjoon with his hand crossed on his chest.

I’m not good with boys, so it’s hard to describe the appearances of  _the strangers_ , I’m really thankful that they have different hair colors though.

 

Wait, are all of the Literature Club members boys?

 

“So..  _(Y/N) (L/N)_  right? Tae told us so much about you.” Namjoon chuckles, the guy beside him nods in aggreement, except Tae with his face starting to redden. Before Tae could say anything though, the guy with the light brown hair cuts him off. “Welcome to the Literature Club, (Y/N)! We will make you comfortable here, I’m  _Kim Seok_ ** _j͠i̡̛n̡_**  by the way, you can call me  _Jin_  for short, no need for formalities. Wait a second, let me take the cupcakes. Joon, introduce the others and  yourself, would you?” Then  _Jin_  wanders off to the microwave that is not really far from the seats near us, how come I didn’t notice the microwave.

 

Ah right, Jungkook.

 

“First of all. Please don’t be alarmed because we’re all… Boys,” Oh Namjoon have the mind-reading ability now? “You looked tense after you look around, and it’s normal for girls to be alarmed if she’s surrounded by literally sssseeeeEeeEEeeeV̶͔͖̱̰͍̺̰̟͎̼̤̆̀ͫ̅̈́͌̿̎ͨ̇five men, though in this case, threethreethreethreethreethreethreethreethreethree men because Jungkookie and Jiminie are out to the infirmary, but still, we wouldn’t do anything bad to you, trust me.” Namjoon smiles, his dimples are showing. I have to admit that he looks cute, I’m obviously lying if I say the opposite. I understand why many girls are head over heels for him now.

 

“Secondly, I’m Kim Namjoô̧̧͠n, nice to meet you!” Bless his dimples. Oh my God (Y/N), stop, now is not the time.

 

 “The one with orange hair who left not long ago is  _PåÃrk JÏmin_ , and the one who had nosebleed is  _Jeon JunĢkook_. You probably know them since they’re pretty popular here. An important note for you regarding Jungkook. He’s kinda…  _scared_  of girls, so if he will take a pretty long time for him to warm up to you, please understand, alright?”

 

Ah... to be honest, I have heard Jungkook’s name, but never talked to him. Maybe I’ve seen him maybe I haven't, I don’t know. As for Jimin, he is my classmate so yeah, I know him.

 

I nod understandingly.

 

“I really want to say nice to meet you guys but... Jungkook and Jimin aren’t here, and I already know Tae, so… it’s nice to meet you, Jin and Namjoon.” I bow politely, I can feel their happy faces. I noticed that Namjoon was about to say something but Jin interrupts him by half-shouts.

 

“Taehyung, please rearrange the desks here. Namjoon, yoŪūŬŭ make the tea please, be careful to not broke our tea set for the fourth time. And perhaps, (Y/N), can you help Taehyung rearrange the desks?” I nod again. Namjoon smiles awkwardly as he does what Jin told him to. Taehyung and I give thumbs up to each other as we rearrange the desks as a table, they placed another chair on the left side, then another chair again on the right. So it’s three chairs facing three chairs.

 

After we’re done, I sat on one of the very left chair. Beside me is Taehyung. Namjoon came with the tea set, he looks really focused on them and sometimes would stare toward our table, I giggle silently over this. Then he placed the teapot with smokes coming from the spout. He placed the cups on each of our table before he sits in front of me. Leaving three more seats. Then not long after, Jin proudly marches back to the table with a tray covered with foil.

 

“Ta-dah!” He placed the tray on beside the tea set, then he lifts the foil of the tray to reveal 6 cupcakes decorated variously, the colors of the icing are of course uniquely different from one another. He sits on the chair beside Namjoon, in front of Tae. Us three are all amazed, even Tae’s jaw drops.

  

“Your cupcakes never fail to amaze us, hyung!” Tae happily said, Namjoon and I nodded in agreement.

 

“Thank you, Tae—“

 

Then the door suddenly banged open, startling all of us.

 

“OH STARTED WITHOUT US!? I FEEL DISRESPECTED!” It was Jimin, with Jungkook behind him literally fidgeting. Then Jimin furiously sits on the seat beside Taehyung, Jungkook follows slowly, he sits in front of Jimin.

 

“Excuse me? We haven’t even had a single bite yet because you interrupted us.” Jin is literally sending Jimin glares right now, and it’s Jimin’s turn to be fidgeting. “Are you okay, JK?” He then turns toward Jungkook who nods shyly, Jin nods knowingly

 

“Now that you’re both are here, what are you guys waiting for? Eat the cupcakes!”

 

The first one to grab the cupcake is Tae, then everyone follows.

 

“Ish dewicious!” Tae talks with his mouth full and has managed to get the _yellow_ icing on his face. It seems like the others are already eating it too. I turn my cupcake in my fingers, looking for the best angle to take a bite. Then I accidentally stares at Jin. He is also staring at me, as if he is waiting for me to eat it.

 

Then I finally bite down the cupcake. The icing is sweet, does he made it himself?

 

“This is delicious. Thanks, Jin- _oppa_!” I don’t know why I called him that, it’s just sort of came out from my mouth. It seems like that word is the reason why the members are startled, especially Jin. “A-Ah, sorry, it slipped out.” Jin shakes his head and gives me a reassuring smile. The other members finally shrug the accident off.

 

Then something, just come out in my mind and I can’t hold the urge to ask it.

 

“I was wondering.. How do you guys keep a whole tea set and even a microwave in a classroom?” “The teachers gave us the permission to.” It was Namjoon who answers my question. “Jin-hyung once requested to place a cooking set, but the teacher suggested a microwave instead, I mean of course, we're not The Almighty Cooking Club. So he accepted it.”

 

“He doesn’t fully accept it at first actually, he’s literally furious after he discussed the thing with the teachers.”

 

“I thought we have a deal to not talk about that in front of (Y/N).” Then the others laugh, the laughs are infectious that I also laugh too.

 

“Hey, (Y/N),” I turn to the one who called me, Namjoon. “What made you consider the Literature Club?”

 

“Oh…” I was afraid of this question. Something, something tells me I shouldn’t tell Namjoon that I was practically dragged here by Taehyung.

 

“That’s.. Well, I haven’t joined any clubs yet, and Tae seemed really comfortable here, so..” “That’s alright, don’t be embarrassed. We’ll make sure you’re comfortable here, okay?” I nod. “It’s the president’s job to make the members comfortable in the club.”

 

After that, the other members are chatting happily. Seeing the sight make my heart warm, it feels like I’m in a family reunion.

“Um, hey, (Y/N),” Jungkook called me loud enough that make the entire members’ attention put toward him. He looks like he’s thinking carefully to talk for a second but he finally continues, “What kinds of things do you like to read?” Then the entire attention are at me, they are practically demanding for an answer.

 

“Uhh… I’m not sure. I like books with math or puzzles in it, two in one is nicer."

 

“You can do math!?” Jimin half-shouted, I nodded unsurely but when I turn toward Jungkook again, his eyes are literally shining. “Then, can you help me with math!?” Now, I don’t master Math that much, but how can I say no to a shy man who bravely said that? Hey, his eyes literally sparkle, can you believe that?

 

“Sure.” After that, Jungkook didn’t say anything anymore, he just smiles then eat the rest of his cupcake. “Aww look at our Jungkookie, finally putting a move on a girl~” Jimin teased and the shy Jungkook is back, he effortlessly tries to covers his face by looking down to his cupcake but it fails because I can see his cheeks redden.

 

Ah, I nearly forget about  _something_  important.

 

“Guys, there’s one problem.”

 

All the attention are at me, then Namjoon simply asked, “And what’s that?”

 

I gulped before I bluntly come forth with what’s been on my mind the entire time.

 

“I never said I would join this club. Tae may have convinced me to come by, but I never made any decision. I still have other clubs to look at… and… um…” Then I lose my train of thought. All the boys are staring back at me with dejected eyes.

 

“O-Oh, sorry..”

“We’re.. sorry.”

“I thought...”

“(N/N)…”

“Um…”

 

How am I supposed to make a clear-headed decision when it’s like this!?

 

“…Okay, I’ve decided, then, I’ll join the Literature Club.”

 

One by one, the boys’ eyes light up, I guess I took the good choice.

 

“As expected from (Y/N)!” Tae hugs me out of nowhere that I nearly fell out from my chair. I noticed that everyone sigh in relief. Well, I did take the good choice.

 

“Then that makes it official! Once again,  _Welcome to the Literature Club (Y/N)!_ ”

 

“Y-Yeah thanks— Tae, stop!” All of the members chuckles as Tae let go of me.

 

 

 

 

“Okay. I think with that, we can officially end today’s meeting on a good note. Everyone remember tonight’s assignment. Write a poem to the next meeting so we all can share!” Namjoon looks over at me once more. “(Y/N), I look forward to seeing how you express yourself.” Namjoon ends his sentence with a smile, I nod shyly.

 

Thinking about poem, can I really impress Namjoon and the others with my writing skills?

I already feel the anxiety welling up inside me.

 

Meanwhile, the others continue to chit-chat as Jin and Jimin clean up their food.

 

“Hey, hey, (Y/N).” “Yeah?” “Since we’re already here, do you want to walk home together?”

 

Oh, that’s right, Tae and I never walk home together anymore because he always stayed after school for clubs.

 

“Sure, might as well.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With that, the two of us depart the clubroom and make our way home. The whole way, my mind wanders back and forth between the five boys.

 

Taehyung,

Jimin,

Namjoon,

Jungkook,

And Jin, 

 

Will I really be happy spending every day after school in a literature club? Perhaps I’ll have the chance to grow closer to one of these boys— ah I didn’t sound like the people who literally head over heels over the boys, right?

 

 

 

"(N/N)? Hey (Y/N)?"

 

"Y-Yes?"

 

"You’re not thinking about me being shirtless aren’t you?”

 

"What? No! As if I would.”

 

 

Well, I’ll just need to make the most of my circumstances, and I’m sure good fortune will find me.

 

And I guess that starts with writing a poem tonight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Save Progress?_

 

 

 **[Yes]**  [ **No** ]

 

Saving  **5-20-18**..

 

**_Saved!_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**_[It's word-choosing minigame time! Pick the words!](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/10937864/Choose-the-words) _ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

『  _ **Progress Sect.**_ 』

 

 

_**Jin** _

 

─────────●─────────

 

( 5½ )

 

 

 

_**Jimin** _

 

─────────●─────────

 

( 5½ )

 

 

 

 

_**Tae** _

 

─────────●─────────

 

( 5½ )

 

 

_**Jungkook** _

 

─────────●─────────

 

( 5½ )

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

★────────────────────────────────★

_FAQ #15_

_What is **Progress Section**?_

_Progress Section is where you can check your relationship point with the boys. Higher points means higher chance to end with him in the ending. Maximum of relationship point is 10. Try not to get your relationship point with one of the boys drop so much or conflict will occur whether it’s between him and you or the other members! Below than 6 is already a danger!_

 

_Every Progress start from 5½. Every choice you made will change the progress at least with one of the boys. Word-choosing minigame is also useful to raise your progress, choose the words that you think fit with the boy who you want to be with in the end!_

★────────────────────────────────★

 

 

 


	14. ...

 

 

_**I hate the tick of a clock each day.** _   
_**It’s ticking all my time away.** _   
_**Its hands are turning much too fast** _   
_**making my life unable to last.** _

_**If I had my way clocks would be gone.** _   
_**Then my life could go on and on.** _   
_**I’m not in tune with any clock.** _   
_**All they do is tick and tock.** _

_**I don’t ever look at a clock anymore** _   
_**‘cause when I do it’s 4:44.** _

 

 

...

 

Do you know that poem? It was written by _Edwina Reizer_ named _Clocks_.

 

Oh--please control your feelings, yes I'm still here! Just... waiting, you know? the usual.

 

I really miss you. A lot.

 

Wait for me a little bit longer.

 

Wait for _us_ a little bit longer.

 

Maybe not a little bit?

 

 

 

 

...Thanks.

 

I love you, remember that.

 

Alright?

 

 

 

 

 

Great!

 

See you soon, (Y/N)!


End file.
